Congratulation!
by Youichi RubyChiho Wookielf
Summary: kalo SMU Deimon ujian...gimana ya soalnya? apakah mereka lulus? yang baca mesti review! The last Chapter apdet...!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeeeeeeee! Hari baru, Fic baru! Hahahahahahaha (kok kayak Spongebob?). Hari ini aku seneng banget! Jadi, sesuai dengan judul Fic ini "Congratulation!" ada yang mau kasih aku selamat? (gak!). Dari pada bertele-tele, mendingan langsung aja!**

**Yang punya chara ES21? Mau tau? Beneran? Sungguh? Yang bener? –plak!-**

**Pastinya saia! *dihajar Readers* maksud saia fic ini, klo ES21 punya Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata.**

**Oke! Lanjut!**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 1: Ujian SMU Deimon kelas 1**

**Warning:**

**Abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak manis(?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, lempem, alot, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada lucunya, gak ada humornya, gak baik buat kesehatan, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Matahari bersinar cerahnya, cocok untuk bersantai. Mengurangi beban, hari secerah ini tidak boleh disia-siakan. Tapi, tidak untuk Sena dan temannya karena hari ini UJIAN!!!!! Itulah hari yang buruk buat Sena. Mari kita liat kelas 1 SMU ujian, apakah susah? Simpan pertanyaan mu nanti!

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini Ujian kenaikan kelas. Tidak ada yang boleh mencontek! Kalau ketahuan mencontek, hari itulah kau tidak naik KELASSS!!!!" Teriak Pak Guru dengan Toa yang membuat sakit kuping Murid kelas 1 itu (Jahat!).

"Aaaaa…duuuhh…baa..baagaiii…maaa….naaa..ini..? aku belum belajar sama sekali" Ucap Sena dengan rada-rada takut.

Kertas ujian dan lembar jawaban pun telah dibagikan. Waktu hanya diberikan 10 menit (APAAA?) maksudnya 1 setengah jam (tetep dikit!). Pelajaran yang diujikan hanya 3, Ipa, Matematika, dan Bahasa. Dan….ujian pun DIMULAIII…..

Di kertas soal yang pertama ada mata pelajaran Matematika, mari kita liat soalnya!

**1. 1+1 berapakah hasilnya?**

Kita liat jawaban mereka.

Sena: *Ngeliat soal* Apaan nih soal? Ahhh…mudah jawabannya adalah 2.

Monta: *Tatapan sinis sama soal* Soal anak SD? Ahhh jawabnnya pasti..ohh aku tau! Pasti ini soal jebakan. Jawabannya adalah Jendela gak jadi! (aneh nih anak!)

Jumonji: Mudah-mudah! Hasilnya 1….hahahahhaa…

Kuroki: *Ngelirik jawabannya Jumonji* Ohhh…1…thanks…

Togano: *Ngelirik jawabannya Kuroki* Karna semalem nonton Spongebob dikaset, jadi Error nih otak (emank! *Dibunuh hahaha brothers*)…*Nulis jawaban* Yap, 1.

Taki: Ahaha…..jawabnnya 11….ahaha!

**2. 1+1 = ?**

Sena: Nih! Soal….jawabannya tuh Lilin! (-_-")

Monta: Catch Maxxxx…..(gak ada hubungannya!) hasilnya tuh 11….

Jumonji: Pasti 2!

Kuroki: *Ngelirik jawabannya Jumonji* Ohhh….2

Togano: *Ngelirik jawabannya Kuroki* Bagus-bagus…2

Taki: Ahaha…..2 lah!.....*Muter-muter*

Mata Pelajaran Ipa (Cepet banget!)

**1. Mulut daun, apakah namanya?**

Sena: Apa ya?...

Monta: Bola!....(maksudnya?)

Jumonji: Mouth…ya! Aku yakin (Ini bukan Pelajaran bahasa Inggris)

Kuroki: *Ngelirik jawabannya Jumonji* Itu ya jawabnnya? (jangan dipercaya jawabnnya Jumonji) baik… Mouth (-_-")

Togano: *Ngelirik jawabannya Kuroki* Keren…. Mouth! Baru tau tuh!

Taki: Pasti Stomata! Ahaha….!

**2. Sebutkanlah 8 ciri-ciri makhluk hidup!**

Sena: Hgg….apa ya? Oya..bergerak, punya jantung, mata sehat, kuat, gak pernah pingsan, hidup, bernapas, ceria…..(Sena, Sena kenapalah kamu ini?)

Monta: Max……Pastinya…bergerak, Respirasi, berkembang biak, makan dan minum, adaptasi, tumbuh, menanggapi rangsang, memerlukan suhu tertentu…..pastinya bener..

Jumonji: Ini…hmmm membran nukleus, mitokondria, vakola, plastida…(ckckckck! dan gak pas 8!)

Kuroki: Coba jawab sendiri ahh….individu, populasi, komunitas….yap hebat kan (ini juga, Cuma 3!)

Togano: Aku juga ah…punya anggota tubuh (yang ini lebih parah!)

Taki: Bergerak, bernapas, berkembang biak, makan dan minum, adaptasi, tumbuh, menanggapi rangsang, memerlukan suhu tertentu….ahaha…! *Muter-muter*

Mata Pelajaran Bahasa

**1. Bahasa apa yang dipakai di Negara Jepang?**

Sena: *Geleng-geleng kepala* Bahasa manusialah!

Monta: *Lompat-lompat sambil makan pisang* Bahasa yang bisa dimengerti sayalah! (klo Monta ngerti apa yang di omongi monyet berarti…..?)

Jumonji: Tentunya bahasa Jepang!....bodoh nih yang buat soal! (digamplak Author)

Kuroki: Hmm…..bahasa Jepanglah! Dasar.

Togano: Pastinya bahasa Komik! (lho kok?)

Taki: Ahaha!.....(anggap saja Taki gak ngisi!)

**2. Buatlah lagu sendiri! (ekstra!)**

Sena: *Ngelus-ngelus dada* Sabar, sabar…coba saya luruskan, ini pelajaran Bahasa atau Kesenian sih??? Baiklah akan saya buat demi ujian ini. Hmm….

_**Balonku ada 5, rupa-rupa warnanya…hijau, kuning, kelabu,merah muda, dan biru.**_

_**Meletus balon merah..darr! hatiku sangat kacau! Ternyata nggak jadi…**_

_**Bukan balonku yang pecah! Hore..**_

_**Balonku utuh lagi!**_

Monta: Maxxx……saya punya lagu yang bagus!

_**Pisang adalah makanan kesukaan ku! Sangat kusuka. Warnanya kuning,**_

_**Banyak macamnya! Aku suka semua, monyet pun juga suka!**_

_**Pisang…oh pisang…karena pisang aku jadi hebat!...monyet, pisang,**_

_**Terima kasih! Hore…..**_

Jumonji: Arghhh…….apa ya? Aha!

_**Namaku Jumonji, anak buahku Kuroki dan Togano…**_

_**Mereka selalu nurut kalo aku nyuruh!**_

_**Aku serasa seperti Raja!**_

Kuroki: Apaaa…! Enak saja aku anak buahmu! Nih kutujukkan lagu yang bagus!

_**Jumonji, Jumonji, Jumonji cheese craker! Jumonji cheese craker.**_

_**Berasa orangnya! Jumonji, Jumonji, Jumonji cheese craker!Jumonji**_

_**Cheese craker! Anak buah saya!**_

Togano: Ahrgg…males ah! Mendingan baca komik! (-_-"). Hei! Jumonji kau! Ke wc kita, ke wc kita nanti! (taukan maksudnya ke wc?)

Taki: Ahaha! Ini dia laguku!

_**Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha!**_

_**Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha!**_

_**Ahaha! Ahaha! Ahaha!**_

_**Ahaha! Ahaha!**_

_**Ahaha!**_

Tulisan dibawah mata pelajaran!

**Good luck!**

**To be continued to chapter 2!**

Capek, capek, capek! Nih cerita muncul pas lagi MID KTK, kata guru saia mau nyanyi atau main suling? Boleh berkelompok boleh sendirian. Saia milih main suling, pertamanya ber4, tapi…karna mereka gak bisa maininnya lagu "Tanah Airku" jadi mereka ber2 mainin lagu "Apuse" Jadi, saia ma Ta-chan (Chun) temen sebangku saia. Saia sama Ta-chan (Chun) mainin lagu "Tanah Airku". Jadilah, nilai saia cukup besar! (kok malah curhat?). Jadi, nih cerita 100% atau % karya saia! Murni dari otak saia! Jadi, kalau ada yang sama saia gak tau! Yang baca nie cerita harus Review! Yang ngeflame, juga boleh. Saia Ikhlas dengan sepenuh hati saia! Oya, JawabanUjian untuk kelas Sena, saia kasih tau kalau Ujian untuk kelasnya Hiruma dah selesai. Sekaligus jawaban kelasnya Hiruma, apakah mereka ada Nilai yang tertinggi? Kita liat aja!


	2. Chapter 2

**Huwaaa….ngantuknya! yang tadi mau bangun jam 3, eh tidur lagi dan bangunnya jam 4! Karena gak les. Waaa….saia mesti buat Fic siang-siang karena malemnya mau belajar. Baiklah nie chapter 2!...hore! *Niup terompet***

**Yang punya ES21 bukan saialah! Paman Riichiro Inagaki dan Paman**

**Yusuke Murata. Yang punya nie Fic? SAIA!!!!!**

**Next!**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 2: Ujian SMU Deimon kelas 2**

**Warning:**

**Abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak manis(?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, lempem, alot, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada lucunya, gak ada humornya, gak baik buat kesehatan, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Setelah ujian untuk kelas 1 SMU, bagaimana ya ujiannya untuk kelas 2? Meskipun ini hari yang sangat cerah, tetap saja hari yang menyeramkan bagi anak kelas 2 kecuali Setan itu tuh! *nunjuk-nunjuk Hiruma* (dibom Hiruma). Kisah anak kelas 2 Ujian pun dimulai!!!!.

"Sekarang Ujian, tolong jangan menyontek! Kerjakan sendiri-sendiri! Kalau ketahuan menyontek, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mu disekolah Deimon ini! (lebih kejam dari anak kelas 1)" teriak Pak Guru itu dengan kerasnya sampai menimbulkan angin kencang (hebat! Pengendalian udara).

"Kenceng amat ya Pak Guru ntuh! Teriak? Sampe buku aku aja terpental sejauh 3000 Km (Hebat)" seseorang mengeluh karna Pak Guru itu.

"Aaa….duhh….aku….bel…um….be…laja…r!" seseorang lagi mengeluh bukan karena Pak itu, melainkan karena gak belajar! Sampai-sampai terkencing dicelana (waduh-waduh belum kencing ya dirumah? –plak!-).

Kertas telah dibagikan, lembar jawabanpun sudah, sekarang apa yang belum ya? Ya…isiannya, mari kita liat bersama-sama bagaimana Ujiannya dan seperti biasanya kita liat jawabannya.

Mata Pelajaran Matematika.

**1. 0x2x3x4x5x6x7x8x9x10= ?**

Hiruma: Keh…apaan nih? *sambil ngetik dilaptop* males ahh…(ckckck…itu aja kok males? *dibom lagi oleh Hiruma*)

Kurita: *keringat bercucuran* be..be..ra..pa…ya…? ha..silnya? (Kurita anggap saja gak ngisi)

Mushashi: Hgg…pasti..hasilnya 54..(ini dikali! Bukan ditambah!)

Yukimitsu: Kalau 0x2x3x4x5x6x7x8x9x10 berarti hasilnya 02345678910 karena 0nya ada didepan jadi, kita hilangkan saja kaliannya (panjang-panjang, belum tentu bener… *didupak Yukimitsu*)

Mamori: Pasti hasilnya 0 karena angka yang lain dibuang aja, kalau 0nya dibelakang 0nya yang dibuang! (jawaban yang gak logis).

**2. Seorang anak telah bersepeda sejauh 3 km, anak itu membutuhkan 100000 kali mengayung untuk menempuh jarak tersebut. Pertanyaannya, berapakah 1+1=?(gak ada hubungannya!)**

Hiruma: (-_-") nih soal aneh banget! Males ah jawabnya! (ckckckck…)

Kurita: Be…berapa ya? Mungkin 3+1+1= 5 terus 100000 : 5= 20000. Ya! Pasti betul. (hah?...)

Mushasi: Kalau gak salah 1+1=11 terus, 100000 : 11 jadi, hasilnya 909, 09. kita ambil 2 angka dibelakang koma (nambahin gak bisa, kalo membagi bisa! Aneh?).

Yukimitsu: Itu mudah! 1+1= ya, 2! Kan ditanya gitu (tumben penjelasannya gak panjang?).

Mamori: Hgg…lupa nih? Aduh….(anggap aja gak jawab).

Mata Pelajaran Ipa.

**1. Sebutkan Hewan yang berbulu! Apa makannya terus, suka ngapain Hewan itu?**

Hiruma: Hah! Itu mudah…*Nulis di kertas jawaban* Si Monyet sialan, makanannya pisang sialan (sampe buah dibilang sialan! Parah), suka nangkap bola dan menyukai si Manger sialan.(Hiruma! Kamu ngomongin Monta ya?)

Kurita: A…ap…a…ya…? (anggap gak nyawab)

Mushasi: *lagi ingat Monta nangkap bola* Ohh….Monyet! makannya Pisang, seneng garut kepala! Thanks ya, Monta engkau mengingatkan ku tentang monyet.

Yukimitsu: Karna kebanyakan Hewan itu berbulu, jadi jawabannya semua Hewan.

Mamori: Jawabnya simple aja, Monta! (Jahat!)

**2. Adakah otot Jantung?**

Hiruma: Keh…..males ah! Pertanyaannya gak menarik! (hgg…!)

Kurita: Ada gak ya? *lempar beberapa ketas. Dan membukanya* ohh! Ada….simpen ah kertas…mungkin aja nanti digunain. (-_-")

Mushasi: Gak ada lah! Kan jantung, namanya aja JANTUNG bukan OTOT. Jadi gak ada! (nih juga! Gak logis jawabannya)

Yukimitsu: Karena Jantung bukan Manusia, jadi gak ada…(-_-")

Mamori: Mungkin gak ada ya, karena secara Jantung…tuh pasti gak ada ototnya! Aku sangat yakin (bener?)

Mata Pelajaran Bahasa.

**1. Buku bukan Makhluk Hidup, Manusia bukan Buku, jadi Manusia..**

Hiruma: Itu toh! Jadi, Manusia bukan makhluk Hidup….itu aja kok repot…(Wuihhh!).

Kurita: Hggg…..jadi, Manusia bukan Buku! Ya…..! tulis-tulis….(itu tulisan dah ada di pertanyaannya!)

Mushasi: Jadi, Manusia ya Manusia! Masa' Hewan (Perasaan gak logis terus ya jawabnya?)

Yukimitsu: Hgg…ini soal agak aneh, jadi gak usah diisi. Mungkin salah buat soal (bener tau' soalnya tuh!)

Mamori: Jadi,…Manusia bukan Makhluk Hidup dan juga bukan Buku! Nih pertanyaan aneh banget? (dasar! Tidak menghargai!)

**2. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan ini? "Kucing makan Tikus/mati"**

Hiruma: Aduh-aduh pertanyaan gak menarik lagi *nulis di kertas jawaban* SIAPA SIH YANG BUAT PERTANYAAN NIH? (saia! Emank kenapa? *dibom lagi oleh Hiruma*)

Kurita: Hmm….Kucing makan, taunya Tikus tiba-tiba mati hahahaha! Aku sangat yakin 100% (ohh! Sekarang percaya dirinya timbul)

Mushasi: Kucing ngejer Tikus, waktu lagi makan! Bagus-bagus (ada ya dipertanyaan itu ngejer?)

Yukimitsu: Kalau gak salah Kucing selalu makan Tikus. Jadi, Kucing makan Tikus yang telah mati (hah! Lemes saia)

Mamori: Asal-asal aja ah! Soalnya beneran saya gak tau. Jadi, Kucing tuh lagi makan Tikus, terus tiba-tiba mati. Dah gitu aja jawabnya! mau salah kek, mau bener kek terserah! Kepalaku mau pecah gara-gara nih soal aneh banget (digamplak Author)

**And then, To be Continued to chapter 3!**

Untuk manjangin nih cerita, saia akan membalas Reviewnya!

-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Salam kenal juga, nih ku kasih air minum biar gak hosh-hoshan lagi –plak!- makasih ya dah ngreview…..

-'.Yoh..': Mungkin juga ya?

-YoshiKitty29: Namanya aja sekolah Deimon, liat aja Taki ntar dapat nilai berapa? Ooh…kalo disekolah saia nilainya kalo pake pianika tuh paling tinggi 70, kalo pake suling tuh nilainya paling tinggi 80. Temen aku aja yang pake pianika gak ada yang nilainya 70, paling 65.

-kazuazul: Wahh! Thanks ya dah Review….

-RisaLoveHiru: Oh! Makasih ya atas sarannya, thanks dah review dan juga telah memberi semangat.

-Kim Tam Chun: Yela! Thanks dah Review.

Thanks dah Review! Tolong Review yang ini juga ya?

Huwaa……sebenarnya saia lagi capek, besok ulangan Ekonomi bab 8….tapi, biar gak suntuk makanya saia nulis Fic. Nih cerita nambah pendek aja ya? Maaf kalau pendek! Tolong review ya! Review = Membantu saia dari kesulitan. Yang mau ngeFlame silahkan! Tapi, harus bermanfaat. Sekian kata sambutan dari saia….tolong review ya, please! Oya tadi saia ngomong dichapter 1 bahwa ujian dikelas Hiruma selesai, saia ganti karena saia gak tau siapa aja yang sekelas ma Hiruma, jadi saia ganti sama ujian kelas 2 selesai. Maaf atas kesalahan itu! Makasih yang telah Review!. Dan untuk cerita ini, tolong review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hore Chapter 3 nie….! Hore…*lompat-lompat* Chapter sebelumnya kan tentang ujian, kalau sekarang chapter 3 akan ngebahas semua jawaban dan nilai mereka. Maka dari itu saia akan ngintip sebentar dikantor. Yap! Gak perlu basa-basi lagi, kita langsung tancap gas (emank motor?).**

**Yang punya ES21 ini adalah….*jreeng!* (Music mode: on) Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata!....(*plok-plok* tepuk tangan) dan yang punya Fic ini, HiLi-chan!...(huuuuuuuuh!). ya, sudah kita mulai aja ceritanya.**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 3: Ujian SMU Deimon, jawaban dan nilai**

**Warning:**

**Abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada lucunya, gak ada humornya, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Pada Zaman dahulu kala, terdapatlah sekolah yang bernama Deimon (woi! Ini bukan dongeng. Ganti). Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, semua orang masih bermimpi indah. Tidak ada anak yang sekolah untuk hari ini, jawabannya ya karena masih liburan sekolah. Tapi, ternyata masih ada yang disekolah. Tak lain tak bukan adalah guru! Mereka sedang asyiknya memeriksa hasil ulangan tersebut. Dari pada mati penasaran, lebih baik kita tengok saja dulu.

"Aduh, udah kerja lembur dari siang sampai siang lagi, gaji gak naek-naek! Mana anak dan Istriku rewel mulu! Arghhh……." keluh salah satu Guru itu yang ternyata hidupnya sangat susah (kok malah ngebahas Guru ini?) anggap saja ini Guru A.

"Hei! Dah belom meriksanya? Mau dimasukin nilai nih" seseorang Guru yang kita sebut saja Guru B melihat Guru A males-malesan.

"Iya, iya" Guru A menjawab dengan singkatnya dan lalu Guru A memeriksa hasil ulangan dimulai dari kelas 1 (ini nih yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Mari kita liat)

Untuk kelas 1, mata pelajaran Matematika.

**1. 1+1 berapakah hasilnya? (hasilnya 11, karenakan gak ada =)**

Sena: 2 (salah)

Monta: Jendela gak jadi (salah)

Jumonji: 1 (dapat dari mana pemikiran itu? Yang pasti salah)

Kuroki: 1 (salah)

Togano: 1 (salah)

Taki: 11 (bener! Tumben?)

**2. 1+1 = ? (yang ini baru hasilnya 2, kan ada =)**

Sena: Lilin (salah)

Monta: 11 (salah)

Jumonji: 2 (bener)

Kuroki: 2 (bener)

Togano: 2 (bener)

Taki: 2 (bener)

Teacher's Note: Apa apaan ini? Cuma satu orang yang bener. Kapan sekolah Deimon maju kalo muridnya kayak gini?

Mata Pelajaran Ipa

**1. Mulut daun, apakah namanya? (Stomata lah!)**

Sena: ….. (salah)

Monta: Bola (salah)

Jumonji: Mouth (salah)

Kuroki: Mouth (salah)

Togano: Mouth (salah)

Taki: Stomata (bener)

**2. Sebutkanlah 8 ciri-ciri makhluk hidup! (jawabnya tu Bergerak, bernapas/Respirasi, berkembang biak, makan dan minum, adaptasi, tumbuh, menanggapi rangsang, memerlukan suhu tertentu)**

Sena: Bergerak, punya jantung, mata sehat, kuat, gak pernah pingsan, hidup, bernapas, ceria (salah)

Monta: Bergerak, Respirasi, berkembang biak, makan dan minum, adaptasi, tumbuh, menanggapi rangsang, memerlukan suhu tertentu (bener)

Jumonji: Nukleus, mitokondria, vakola, plastida (salah! Itu sel Tumbuhan)

Kuroki: Individu, populasi, komunitas (salah! Itu Ekosistem)

Togano: Punya anggota tubuh (salah)

Taki: Bergerak, bernapas, berkembang biak, makan dan minum, adaptasi, tumbuh, menanggapi rangsang, memerlukan suhu tertentu (bener)

Teacher's Note: Hah! *menghela napas panjang* kenapa ya muridnya blo'on semua? Apa karna saya ini dulunya blo'on? Tapi saya beruntung karena tiba-tiba saya jadi pintar! Hahahaha…(memuji diri sendiri).

Mata Pelajaran Bahasa

**1. Bahasa apa yang dipakai di Negara Jepang? (ya, bahasa manusialah! Kalo bahasa Jepang, taunya ngomong kayak monyet yang versi Jepangnya? Jadi bahasa Monyet! –plak!-)**

Sena: Bahasa manusia (bener)

Monta: Bahasa yang bisa dimengerti saya (salah)

Jumonji: Bahasa Jepang (salah)

Kuroki: Bahasa Jepang (salah)

Togano: Bahasa Komik (salah)

Taki: ….(salah)

**2. Buatlah lagu sendiri! (ekstra! Yang paling normal! Bisa anda liat di Chapter 1)**

Sena: (gak terlalu aneh)

Monta: (aneh banget)

Jumonji: (tidak terlalu aneh)

Kuroki: (aneh)

Togano: (gak jawab jadi salah!)

Taki: (aneh)

Teacher's Note: Lagunya pada gak normal dan gak bener semua! Paling aneh sedunia!

**Nilai: (standar KKM 70)**

Sena: 16, 66 (tidak tuntas)

Monta: 16, 66 (tidak tuntas)

Jumonji: 16, 66 (tidak tuntas)

Kuroki: 16, 66 (tidak tuntas)

Togano: 16, 66 (tidak tuntas)

Taki: 66, 66 (tidak tuntas)

Teacher's Note: Naikin kelas gak ya? Tapi, mereka udah dengan sepenuh hati menjawab ini (cieileh!) baiklah mereka semua naik kelas! (baik banget!^^)

Setelah kita melihat hasil ujian anak kelas 1 SMU, mari kita liat hasil ujian anak kelas 2 SMU.

"Huwa…capek! Sekarang saya harus meriksa yang kelas 2, entah kenapa saya jadi takut (itu pasti karna Hiruma)" Guru A mengeluh lagi atas pekerjaannya.

"Hei! Kamu malesan lagi, kalo malesan terus berhenti saja jadi Guru!" bentak Guru B yang lagi ngirup kopi.

"Jangan! Saya punya anak 10 dan mereka masih sangat kecil!" Guru A memohon dengan menciumi kaki-kakinya Guru B yang bau –plak!- maksudnya memohon-mohon.

"Cepat kerjakan!" suruh Guru B untuk mnyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Baik!" Guru A pun menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengoreksi hasil ulangan kelas 2 (saat yang dinanti! Kita intip dikit yuk!)

Untuk kelas 2, mata pelajaran Matematika.

**1. 0x2x3x4x5x6x7x8x9x10= ? (hasilnya tuh gampang! Apapun yang dikali dengan 0, hasilnya ya 0)**

Hiruma: ……(salah)

Kurita: ……(salah)

Mushasi: 54 (salah)

Yukimitsu: 02345678910 (salah)

Mamori: 0 (bener, tp alesannya tu gak logis banget)

**2. Seorang anak telah bersepeda sejauh 3 km, anak itu membutuhkan 100000 kali mengayung untuk menempuh jarak tersebut. Pertanyaannya, berapakah 1+1=?(jawabnya adalah 2)**

Hiruma: …. (salah)

Kurita: 20000 (salah)

Mushasi: 909,09 (salah)

Yukimitsu: 2 (bener)

Mamori: ….(salah)

Teacher's Note: Mereka yang bodoh atau soalnya yang aneh ya? *bingung*

Mata Pelajaran Ipa.

**1. Sebutkan Hewan yang berbulu! Apa makannya terus, suka ngapain Hewan itu? (banyak, monyet, kerbau, harimau, dll)**

Hiruma: Si Monyet sialan, makanannya pisang sialan, suka nangkap bola dan menyukai si Manger sialan (salah)

Kurita: …..(salah)

Mushasi: Monyet, makannya Pisang, seneng garut kepala (bener)

Yukimitsu: Semua Hewan (salah)

Mamori: Monta (salah)

**2. Adakah otot Jantung? (ada lah! Sama kayak otot Lurik tapi, Kontraksinya tidak dapat dikendalikan secara sadar)**

Hiruma: …(salah)

Kurita: Ada (bener)

Mushasi: Gak ada (salah)

Yukimitsu: Gak ada (salah)

Mamori: Gak ada (salah)

Teacher's Note: Ya ampun, saya baru nyadar ternyata yang pinter-pinter bisa juga ya salah! (semua orang tu pasti pernah salah! Bahkan pinter sekalipun)

Mata Pelajaran Bahasa.

**1. Buku bukan Makhluk Hidup, Manusia bukan Buku, jadi Manusia…(Author bingung, kakak ku jawab Makhluk Hidup tapi, seinget saia bukan Makhluk Hidup. Jadi, bonus aja deh!)**

Hiruma: Manusia bukan makhluk Hidup (bonus! Jadi bener!)

Kurita: Manusia bukan Buku (bonus! Jadi bener!)

Mushasi: Manusia ya Manusia (bonus! Jadi bener!)

Yukimitsu: …. (bonus! Jadi bener!)

Mamori: Manusia bukan Makhluk Hidup dan juga bukan Buku (bonus! Jadi bener!)

**2. Apa maksud dari pertanyaan ini? "Kucing makan Tikus/mati" (saat Kucing lagi makan Tikus, tiba-tiba mati)**

Hiruma: SIAPA SIH YANG BUAT PERTANYAAN NIH? (salah)

Kurita: Kucing makan, taunya Tikus tiba-tiba mati (salah)

Mushasi: Kucing ngejer Tikus, waktu lagi makan (salah)

Yukimitsu: Kucing makan Tikus yang telah mati (salah)

Mamori: Kucing tuh lagi makan Tikus, terus tiba-tiba mati (bener)

Teacher's Note: Kalau bagian yang ini, saya kok rada-rada bingung? Kenapa saya bingung? Padahal saya adalah guru, kenapa ya?

**Nilai: (standar KKM 80)**

Hiruma: 200 (hah! Perasaan Hiruma bener 1 deh. Tuntas banget)

Kurita: 33, 33 (tidak tuntas)

Mushasi: 33, 33 (tidak tuntas)

Yukimitsu: 33, 33 (tidak tuntas)

Mamori: 50 (tidak tuntas)

Teacher's Note: Kok saya ngerasa ada yang belom di periksa ya? Apa para Readers tau? (apa kalian tau? Author pun gak tau apa yang kurang) siapa ya? Ooohhhh! Ishimaru…ujiannya belom di periksa dan saya rasa dia gak ada di kelas waktu itu *inget-inget*.

"Saya duduk didepan bapak waktu ujian, dan saya telah mengumpulkan kertas ulangan saya" Ishimaru tiba-tiba muncul sampai Author pun kaget.

"Oh! Maaf ya Ishimaru, kamu dan kertas ulangan mu gak keliatan. Maaf ya maaf!" Guru A menjelaskan kepada Ishimaru 'Sang Hampa' itu.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa saya sudah terbiasa seperti itu!" Ishimaru menjawab seolah-olah itu sering terjadi (emank)

Author's Note: Wah! Kok banyak di sekolah Deimon nilainya kecil-kecil ya? Lebih baik sampai disini perjumpaan kita. See you!

**To be continued to chapter 4**

Saia akan membalas Review kalian:

-RisaLoveHiru: Nih saia cantumin, Cuma Hiruma yang tuntas. Gak tau kenapa Mamori bisa bodoh, mungkin karena sering makan kue sus *plak

-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Liat aja nanti sampai berapa? Saja juga Muach! *plak

-YoshiKitty29: Karena begitulah Deimon, kelas 1 sama 2 sama-sama aneh. Saia juga pernah diajarin kayak gitu Kucing makan Tikus/mati.

-'.Yoh..': Hiruma tuh Cuma males, tp…bener juga sih katamu.

-Uchiha'Madoka: Salam kenal juga, ya begitulah kenapa mereka gak rajin.

-Kim Tam Chun: Gak tau saia! Iya bener Kucing makan Tikus/mati itu memang pernah diajarin.

Thanks yang telah review! Jangan lupa review yang ini juga ya!

**Nie Fic saia panjangin, gak tau gimana dengan Chapter berikutnya. Aduh! Saia nie capek banget. Malah ngantuk banget…..besok ulangan! Hah! Akhir kata saia ucapkan selamat membaca dan tolong review untuk membuat saia lebih baik lagi nanti. Yang ngflame juga boleh, saya Ikhlas dengan sepenuh hati saia yang paling terdalam. Besok Geografi, akhirnya Ekonomi nilai bagus *goyang-goyang* terima kasih yang telah mendo'akan saia. Tolong review biar saia semangat lagi ya! Please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 datang!!!!! Saia dateng lagi nie…! Ada yang kangen gak ama saia? *gak. Wahh…besok ulangan Pkn, oh tidak! (perasaan nie anak ngeluh terus?). Dari pada ngebahas hal-hal tentang saia yang gak penting banget ini, lebih baik kita mulai aja ceritanya. Chapter 4 ini, requestnya RisaLoveHiru. Jadi, judulnya Test Olahraga!**

**Oke next!**

**Eyeshield 21 punyanya abang Riichiro Inagaki & abang Yusuke Murata (halah! Pake nyebut abang segala) Fic ini buatannya Author aneh banget, jadi jangan heran kalo Fic ini gajhe.**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 4: Ujian SMU Deimon, Test Olahraga!**

**Warning:**

**Abal, gaje, gak enak dibaca, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), garing kayak roti kegosongan, gak bermutu kayak barang rongsokan, gak ada bagusnya sama sekali, gak ada lucunya, gak ada humornya, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Siang ini, sangatlah terik. Panasnya membakar tubuh, yang lagi seneng tiba-tiba jadi muram. Yang muram, nambah muram. Yang sedih, nambah sedih. Dan sterusnya…. Mungkin hari ini hari yang sial buat murid Deimon, apalagi yang harus remidi. Mereka gak bisa bersantai dirumah, karena mereka terpaksa kesekolah dipanggil oleh Wali kelas mereka dan mereka harus menuntaskan Pelajaran yang belum tuntas (kalian taukan siapa aja yang belum tuntas?). Dari pada kita diam aja, lebih baik kita liat mereka yuk!(Author kayak Suzuna yang suka memata-mata'in)

Nama anak yang harus menuntaskan Pelajarannya adalah Sena, Monta, Jumonji, Kuroki, Togano, Taki, Kurita, Mushasi, Yukimitsu, dan Mamori. Hiruma gak ikut karena udah tuntas (yaiyalah! Wonk nilai 200).

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian dipanggil kesini karena nilai kalian semuanya turun! Jadi, dengan mengikuti test Olahraga ini, kalian bisa dipastikan naik kelas! Asal kalian bisa melakukannya!" seru Pak Guru itu dengan semua muridnya.

"Ah! Kalau Test Olahraga sih mudah!" hina Monta dengan gaya monyetnya.

"Ya, terpaksa saya harus ikut! Jadi, gak bisa menikmati Kue Sus 1000 rasa (rasa apa aja sampe 1000?) yang baru dibeliin ayahku" keluhnya karena dia harus berangkat pagi, bibir celemotan karena pagi tadi belum sempet nyelesaikan 1000 rasa dari Kue Sus.

Pak Guru itu pun membagikan kertas, sepertiya macam-macam Olahgara yang untuk Test. Kita liat yuk apa saja yang di Testkan.

**Daftar macam-macam Olahraga yang akan di Test. Diundi! Dan masing-masing dapat 1.**

**-Basket**

** Ketentuan: Harus memasukkan Bola 100 kali.**

**-Bulu tangkis**

** Ketentuan: Harus bisa menang dari orang yang terhebat seDunia.**

**-Renang**

** Ketentuan: Harus bisa menyebrangi laut dari Jepang ke Indonesia dan kembali lagi.**

**-Tolak Peluru**

** Ketentuan: Harus bisa terpental sejauh 2 KM.**

**-Bola Kaki**

** Ketentuan: Harus bisa memasukkan bola ke gawang 100 kali.**

**-Lari**

** Ketentuan: Harus mengelilingi Jepang.**

**-Mengangkat Barbel 1 kg**

** Ketentuan: Tidak boleh capek.**

**-Senam**

** Ketentuan: Harus bisa bertahan Senam selama 6 jam tidak henti-henti.**

"Hah! Haah! Haaah! Apa, tidak mungkin. Nih test Olahraga atau Test keNaraka sih?" Tanya Haha Brothers serempak. Dan diikuti semua orang.

**Mereka semua sudah bersiap-siap, sampai ada yang berkeringat dingin. Dan hasilnya adalah…..**

**Monta: Basket.**

**Mamori: Bulu Tangkis.**

**Taki: Renang.**

**Mushasi: Tolak Peluru.**

**Haha Brothers: Bola Kaki.**

**Sena: Lari.**

**Yukimitsu: Mengangkat Barbel 1 kg.**

**Kurita: Senam.**

"Nah Sena, dimulai dari dirimu! Larilah kau harus kembali dalam 1 hari ini! Ini petamu dan kau harus mendapatkan tanda tangan ditempat yang telah diberi tanda merah ini. Cepat!" Suruh Pak Guru kepada Sena untuk berlari.

"Hieee…..Lari menelilingi Jepang?" Sena gugup karena itu. Tapi, dia tetap berlari.

"Taki, kau juga dan kalian Semua juga! Cepat….." teriak Pak Guru itu sekencang-kencangnya hingga menimbulkan angin topan (?).

"Humm…anu..hgg…siapa ya yang harus saya lawan?" Mamori bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Itu dia!" tunjuk Pak itu dari kejahuan. Bukan main, cewek cantik, imut-imut, dan banyak deh!

"Salam kenal, saya Matsuka Suzuka. Kamu bisa memanggil saya Matsu (Author ngarang nama)" sapanya lembut sampai Monta jatuh hati.

"Ohhh! Matsu-chan kau nampak cantik sekali. Apa benar kamu ini bisa bermain? Solanya tanganmu putih dan mulus sekali" Monta bertanya dengan mengelus tangan Matsu. Tapi, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Kau menganggap remeh ku ya? Kan kutendang kau…khyaaaaa….." tendangan wanita itu membuat Monta terpental jauh sekali sampai berbunyi *kling* ternyata wanita itu gak mau diremehkan.

Setelah itu, kita liat Sena berlari. Nampaknya dia udah di (ngeliat peta) Fukushima dan Taki telah seperempat jalan ia berenang. Haha brothers sudah 4 kali mematahkan tulang Kipper gara-gara mereka kalah.

"Napa nih bola ditangkep mulu ma Kippernya? Bola kaki memang aneh. Olahraga Amefuto aja gak ada orang yang jaga'in, paling-paling dihadang doang!" Jumonji kesal karena mereka gak bisa masukin bola ke gawang.

Mushasi tidak bisa melakukan Olahraga Tolak peluru. Kurita baru 1 menit Senam sudah keringat hingga membanjiri Sekolah itu (ya, ampun). Yukimitsu kesusahan mengangkat barbel.

"Yukimitsu, kau membawa buku yang beratnya 1 ton kamu bisa. Sedangkan ngangkat barbel 1 kg aja gak bisa. Bagaimana pula kau ini?" marah pak yang dari tadi liatin Yukimitsu.

"Karena, Ilmu itu mudah dipelajari! Sehingga buku jadi mudah kebawa" jawab Yukimitsu simple tapi, gak logis.

Dan, kita kembali ke Mamori…..

"Ane-chan, ayo kita mulai! Bertanding!" Matsu bersemangat melawan Mamori. Monta pun akhirnya kembali untung saja tidak apa-apa (meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya). Dan Monta akhirnya bermain basket. Karena tidak ada yang mendukungnya, maka keluarganya yaitu ayah, ibu, dan saudara monyet yang menontonnya *plak.

1 bola tidak masuk, monyet-monyet monta bersorak "Ayo, terus!" 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, bola belum masuk juga. Lebih baik kita liat Sena, dia sekarang ada di Hachinoha. Taki bertemu ikan paus, ikan piranha, buaya, tapi, kenapa mereka gak mau makan Taki ya?

"Wah daging enak tuh!" ikan paus melihat Taki dan ingin memakannya.

"Saja juga mau!" ikan piranha juga gak mau kalah.

"Jangan makan orang itu! Nanti kamu bisa idiot" buaya menyeramahi binatang laut itu.

"Ahaha! Kenapa kalian gak makan aku! Akukan jenius ahaha" Taki muter-muter (dilaut juga?) dan membuat ikan itu lari terbirit-birit.

"Benarkan kataku!" Buaya menyempal (kok jadi cerita anak-anak?).

Ternyata Taki memang idiot kelas berat/stadium 10/tingkat tinggi terserah mau kalian bilang apa? Sampai binatang pun gak mau!(berarti pinteran ikan donk dari Taki!).

Yak, kita liat Mushasi yang masih sulit dengan Olahraga Tolak pelurunya.

"Aduh, salah mulu gerakannya (Author pun juga sering begitu) mana saya gak pandai melempar!" keluh Mushasi dan membuat marah Pak Guru.

"Gimana sih! Nendang bisa, lempar gak bisa!" Pak Guru memarahi Mushasi karena gak bisa-bisa (ada berapa sih guru yang mengawasi anak yg remidi? Banyak banget?).

Kita liat gimana Kurita.

"Aaa…duhhh…lemes…badan…saya!" Kurita merasakan badannya banjir keringat meskipun dah dipakein deodorant 100 botol tetep aja basah.

Mamori masih berusaha melawan Matsu karena dia kuat sekali, Mamori ketinggalan banyak angka dan Matsu sangat bersemangat dengan hal ini!.

"Hah! Kudengar kau penyuka makanan Kue Sus ya? Pantesan lemah banget. Heh! Tau gak Kue Sus tuh gak enak, apanya yang bagus!" Matsu mengejek Kue Sus dan itu membuat Mamori sangat marah.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGEJEK KUE SUS! TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU! KYAA………." lalu Mamori bersemangat dan mengejar angka hingga seri, tapi dia gagal saat ia bermain untuk kemenangannya. Dan, angka masih seri tapi Matsu sekarang yang bermain. Mamori hanya bisa berdo'a.

Disisi lain….

"Hah..hah…hah….! hampir sampai! Udah di Kawasaki, beberapa Km lagi dan,…." Sena berlari tanpa melihat kesamping bahwa ada Truk dan………BRAKKK…….darah berceceran dimana-mana, anggota tubuh terpental kemana-mana.

"Aduh kasian kucing itu…." Kata seseorang yang ada disana. Lho? Jadi bukan sena yang mati? (-_-") .

"Dari pada ngurusin ntuh kucing, lebih baik lanjutt…….!" Sena akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan dan ternyata sudah sampai disekolah Deimon.

"Ahaha! Saya juga sudah sampai!" Taki juga sudah sampai dengan baju yang basah tentunya.

Mushasi akhirnya hanya bisa melempar sejauh 30 cm. itupun sudah cukup karena Gurunya pusing ngajarin Mushasi.

"Ah, kak Mushasi sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, Sena…ehhh..itu Kurita ya?" Mushasi melihat Kurita menyelesaikan latihannya tapi, itu tidak seperti Kurita dia sangat KURUS sekali dan sangat berotot.

"Hah!?'.\;';'''&*…?" semua tercengang melihat Kurita seperti itu.

Kita liat Monta yuk!

"Ya…ini bola yang ke1000…siap-siap! Dan *BRUKK* ye, masuk!" seru Monta bersama rakyat Monyet.

"Itu bukan bola masuk, itu pisang yang jatuh!" Pak itu menunjukkan pisang yang jatuh itu di sekolah Deimon (emank di Deimon ada pohon pisang?)

"MUKYAAA…pisang serbu anak-anak!" Monta memanggil monyet-monyetnya (?)untuk memakan pisang itu.

"EH!...TUNGGU…..ah…sudahlah, males ngurusin monyet jadi-jadian itu(?)"

Semuanya telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka, kecuali Monta tinggal kita liat Mamori sama Matsu.

"Rasakan lemparan api yang super cepatku! KYAAAAA…….." Matsu memulai pertandingan untuk memperebutkan kemenangan. Dan *BRUUK* bola jatuh dan anehnya, jatuh ke tempatnya sendiri. Seperti ada dinding gitu!

"KYAAA………."

"Hore….aku menang!" teriak Mamori sekencangnya.

"HORE………" semua yang ada disana juga berteriak.

Semua berteriak gembira, tapi anehnya kenapa bola itu tiba-tiba jatuh ya? Tak lain tak bukan, semua tertunjuk kepada 2 orang itu. Yang satu perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir, yang satu laki-laki. Mereka duduk berdua (sebelumnya, siapa yang tau orang itu? Hayo?.....)

"Yoshimori, jangan gunakan Kekaimu disini!" cewek itu menasehatinya (kok ada mereka? Ini Fandom ES21)

"Iya..iya…." keluhnya.

Dan semua anak yang remidi itu, akhirnya pulang dengan membawa hasil yang sangat bagus. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ishimaru? Ahh…dia terlupakan lagi…..maaf ya!

**To be continued to chapter 5**

Seperti biasa, saia akan membalas review kalian:

-Ryuku S. A .J: Ya memang begitulah Deimon.

-RisaLoveHiru: Nih! Saia buat test Olahraganya. I hope you like (gak suka ya, gak apa-apa)

-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Dari pada milih mati, mendingan milih naikin nilai Hiruma.

-kazuazul: Guru gak mau ambil resiko.

-Machiko Savannah: Ishimaru terlalu hampa.

-Kim Tam Chun: Saia juga kasian liat Ishimaru.

Thanks ya, yang udah review! Ini juga direview ya!

**Aduh, perasaan nih cerita agak aneh ya dan membingungkan! Bener gak (readers: *angguk-angguk*) Maaf ya RisaLoveHiru, saia hanya mampu membuat fic yang segini aneh dan pusingnya. Tapi, saia janji di Chapter berikutnya gak gini lagi. Untuk mengatasi kebingungan fic ini, saia membuat ini sambil makan duku! Karena dirumah ada duku 1 karung *ngelirik karung*, ya saia bantu ngabisin habis manis banget! Bijinya tuh kecil-kecil, dagingnya manis banget (kok, ngebahas buah?). Ya, sudah tolong review cerita ini meskipun gajhe dan membingungkan. Untuk yang udah review, arigatou gozaimasu. Tolong review yang ini juga ya! ngFlame boleh. Daa dulu ya! See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya~Ha! Chapter 5 coming……..maaf saia baru apdet. Soalnya, ya males ngetik…. Waa…..berapa ya nilai saia nanti? Akhirnya MID selesai! Padahal saia jarang belajar, ya karena bantuan buku saia tercinta *meluk buku* jadi saia bisa deh! (Alias ngintip dikit) walaupun saia duduk didepan. Dari pada ngomongin MID, mendingan mulai aja ceritanya! Chapter ini requestnya RisaLoveHiru, jadi ini tentang test Bahasa! Maaf baru apdet, sebenarnya nih ide dah lama muncul waktu minta buatin test Bahasa, langsung tiba-tiba dapet ide. Hanya saia males ngetik maap ya!.........**

**ES21 punyanya kak Riichiro Inagaki dan kak Yusuke Murata (panggil kak?). Fic ini dibuat oleh Author aneh nan gajhe.**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 5: Ujian SMU Deimon, Test Bahasa!**

**Warning:**

**Abal****, ****gaje****, ****gak enak dibaca****, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), ****garing**** kayak roti kegosongan, ****gak bermutu**** kayak barang rongsokan, ****gak ada bagusnya sama sekali****, ****gak ada lucunya****, ****gak ada humornya****, ****banyak banget kesalahannya****, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca! tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Hari itu adalah hari yang membosankan dan melelahkan! Mengapa tidak, karena mereka para anak yang Remidi disuruh kembali datang kesekolah karna nilainya hancur lebur! Test Olahraga yang waktu itu, kelihatannya saja bagus tapi mereka tidak mematuhi ketentuan yang ada. Gimana ya nasib mereka? Mari kita liat!.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?." tanya Guru itu, yang ini Guru cewek jadi panggil Bu, ya! Jangan panggil Pak! (emanknya kami anak TK?).

"SUDAHHHHHHH!." semua teriak hingga menimbulkan tanah longsor, angin topan, tsunami, gempa berskala 10,99, manusia berterbangan seperti daun-daun yang dimakan Ulat (itu surat Al fil ayat ke 5! Baca aja situ –plak!), banjir besar, Planet keluar dari garisnya (mau kiamat apa?).

"I..i..buu…ke..napa…kami..dipanggil…la..gi?." tanya Sena bingung sambil ketakutan.

"Karna nilai kalian hancur! Mau bagaimana lagi, kalian harus naik kelas!." ujar bu Guru itu.

"Tapi, kami menyelesaikan tugas kami waktu di Test Olahraga." Sena tidak mau kalah sama mulut bu Guru (?).

"Dengar ya, Monta gagal karena tidak bisa memasukkan bola, Mamori gagal karena sudah ada yang menolongnya, terus…." perkataan bu Guru terhenti karena Mamori.

"Siapa bu yang memberitahu ibu?." Mamori bertanya.

"Author."

"Dasar Author Sialan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Mamori menjerit sekuat-kuatnya.

"Sekarang mereka sudah di sel tahanan." bu Guru kembali menjelaskan.

Di sel tahanan.

"Hei, kenapa kita bisa masuk disini, kenapa kita mampir di Fandom ES21?, kenapa kita disini padahal tidak ada salah?, kenapa…..*Slup disumpel pake Pisang*." tanya orang itu bertele-tele.

"Banyak nanya! Tanya sama Author itu!." geram seorang wanita yang pusing karena orang disampingnya banyak nanya.

Kembali ke sekolah Deimon.

"Saya lanjutkan lagi Taki renang dibantu sama ikan paus, ikan piranhan, dan buaya. Mereka melapor pada saya mereka takut disuruh Taki memakan dirinya sendiri, takut jadi idiot!, Mushasi tidak bisa menjatuhkan bolanya sejauh 2 Km, Haha brothers mematahkan tulang 100 kipper dan tidak bisa memasukkan bola,…." lagi-lagi perkataanya dipotong. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Kami bukan saudara!!!!." teriak Haha brothers ditelinga bu Guru itu sehingga membuat bu Guru itu marah.

"TERSERAH SAYA…………" balas bu Guru itu dengan teriakan yang lebih keras. "Saya lanjutkan, sampai dimana tadi, oya….." dan lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong, membuat ibu itu geram.

"Sampai di haha Brothers bu!." Monta mengingatkan ibu itu.

"Jangan memotong PEMBICARAAN SAYA!." Guru itu kembali berteriak hingga membuat kulitnya keriput-keriput *plak. "Saya lanjutkan, Sena tidak membawa tanda tangan, Yukimitsu tidak bisa mengangkat barbel 1 kg, Kurita sedikit-sedikit istirahat dan, kok bisa kamu jadi kurus nan berotot gitu? Tapi, kamu juga dalam 1 menit 54 detik kembali gemuk? Apa yang terjadi Kurita?." bu Guru melanjutkan pembicaraannya sambil bertanya sama Kurita yang kembali gemuk (?).

"Ya saya *krauk-krauk* gak tahan kalo gak *karuk-krauk* makan." jawabnya Kurita yang lagi makan muncrat-muncrat kesana kemari kayak hujan dan membasahi wajah bu Guru yang keriput nan jelek menjadi nambah jelek *plak.

"Sudah-sudah kamu ngomong sampe muncrat-muncrat kesana kemari, pantesan gak bisa kurus! Kalian semua, kita akan berkumpul di Aula untuk test bahasa ini, Understand?." Guru itu berbicara membuat semua bingung.

"Monta apa katanya? Unstan apa Instan, ya? Terus apa artinya?." Sena bertanya dengan sama Monta (maklum, Sena kan gak bisa berbahasa Inggris).

"Gak tau, Instan kali ya, artinya mungkin kita bakal dikasih mie instan. Kamu mau yang mana? Kalo saya mie indomie rasa pisang(?)! Saya kalo makan mie selalu mie Indomie." Monta malah beralih kepembicaraan mie, dan nanya mie sama Sena.

"Kalo saya mie celor. Saya juga suka mie yang dibuat Indomie dan….." kata-kata Sena terputus karena Gurunya telah membentaknya (pemarah amat tuh Guru).

Murid-murid yang remidi pun segera pergi ke Aula untuk test bahasa kali ini, bu Guru juga membuat ketentuan seperti test Olahraga waktu itu. Mari kita liat ketentuan apa yang dibuat bu Guru itu?.

**Daftar apa-apa saja yang ditest dalam test bahasa ini.**

**-Wawancara**

** Ketentuan: Harus berpasangan (yaiyalah! Emank mau wawancara sama hantu? *dipukul pake mistar besi*).**

**-Puisi**

** Ketentuan: Berisikan tentang diri anda.**

**-Presenter/MC/pembawa acara**

** Ketentuan: Diperlukan 3 orang.**

**-Pembawa berita**

** Ketentuan: Diperlukan 2 orang.**

**-Membaca cepat**

** Ketentuan: Membaca 00:00:20 harus bisa membaca 2 paragraf.**

**-Drama**

** Ketentuan: Drama ditentukan, drama yang dimainkan adalah drama singkat. Diperlukan 10 orang.**

"Oke, siapa yang ingin berwawancara? Cepetan! Jangan berlama-lama!." bentak Guru itu dengan mistar panjang terbuat dari besi yang siap menghantam anak-anak yang tidak nurut.

"Monta kita berdua Wawancara yuk! Aku yang mewawancarai, kamu yang jadi narasumber. Oke!." Sena mengajak Monta karena dia merasa wawancara itu mudah.

"Oke! Eh ngomong diomong, apa ya arti narasumber? Kamu pasti tau." tanya Monta yang kurang mengerti ucapan Sena.

"Gak tau! Emank kita ngomong apa?." Sena malah tanya balik.

"Gak tau juga emank kita ngomong apa ya?." Monta balik nanya lagi (pada Amnesia ya?).

"Woi kalian dari tadi ribut mulu! Kalian wawancara, cepet!!!!!!!!." hah! Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi bu Guru ini teriak mulu, entar keriput loh! *plak.

Mereka berdua segera kedepan, dan mulai berwawancara tanpa latihan. Kita liat bagaimana sih mereka?.

Sena: Selamat siang, pak. Bolehkah saya mewawancarai anda?.

Monta: Boleh silahkan *makan pisang*.

Sena: Berapa pisang yang anda makan dalam 1 hari?.

Monta: Dalam 1 hari bisa menghabiskan 30 ton pisang Ambon, karena saya suka pisang Ambon.

Sena: Berapa Harga 1 sisir pisang Ambon?.

Monta: Harganya 7000/sisir.

Sena: Boleh saya tawar 4000/sisir?

Monta: Hgg…murah amat, gak! 6000 lah per sisir.

Sena: 5000 gimana? Boleh? Saya beli 3 sisir deh!.

Monta: Ya sudah, untuk kau saya kasih 5000/sisir. Anda membeli 3 sisir jadi *Ngitung pake jari* 15000/3 sisir. Gimana?

Sena: Baiklah, saya ambil nih uangnya *ngasih uang*.

Monta: Terima kasih.

Sena: Sama-sama.

"Kalian wawancara apa tawar menawar? Hah?." hampir beberapa kali Guru itu teriak karna geram (yaiyalah, disuruh wawancara malah tawar menawar).

"Tawar-menawar." jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"DUDUK KALIAN!!!!!!!!." Guru itu kembali teriak.

Mereka berdua segera duduk. Dan sekarang puisi, Taki menunjuk tangan dan Taki pun membaca puisi. Isinya adalah….

_**Judul: Betapa hebatnya aku! (huwekk! Yang mo muntah, silahkan)**_

_**Ahaha! Aku jenius kan, ahaha!**_

_**Aku pintar, ahaha!**_

_**Ahaha!**_

_**Aku hebat!**_

"Astaga Taki, kau duduk saja sana!." perintah Guru itu.

"Ahaha! Baiklah bu." Taki bicara sambil berputar-putar *Duk!* Taki ketumbur meja semua pun tertawa tapi, Taki malah tetep aksis dan narsis (Gila! *ditendang Taki*)

Test selanjutnya adalah test pembawa acara. Haha brothers nunjuk tangan tinggi-tinggi sampe semua orang kebau'an *dibunuh Haha brothers*.

Jumonji: Saya yang pertama duluan yang baca! *nunjuk-nunjuk diri sendiri*.

Kuroki: Ehh! Saya duluan.

Togano: Enak aja saya dulu donk *nyempel disela-sela perdebatan*.

Jumonji: Ngajakin berantem ya?

Kuroki: Oke kita berantem!.

Togano: Ayo!

Dan akhirnya mereka malah berantem. Bu Guru geleng-geleng kepala, dan memilih tidak memperhatikan mereka dan juga segera melanjutkan testnya.

Selanjutnya Pembawa berita. Yang jadinya Mushasi dan Yukimitsu, mari kita liat.

Mushasi: Selamat siang pemirsa, kami berdua akan membawakan berita terpanas hari ini.

Yukimitsu: Eh, kenapa tanganmu memerah? Terkena luka bakar ya?

Mushasi: Terkena berita yang terpanas, pagi tadi saya dateng ke tempat Hiruma terus minta panasin beritanya.

Yukimitsu: Emank rumah Hiruma dimana?

Mushasi: Di neraka (?).

Yukimitsu: Hah? *Bingung* Ya sudahlah dari pada ngomongin Hiruma, kita lanjut saja. Saya akan membawakan berita hari ini, terima kasih karena telah menonton acara ini (di TV mana?) dan……bla……..bla……bla…(sampai 3 jam) terima kasih.

Mushasi: *Ketiduran* Ehh…sudah *celingak-celinguk*.

Yukimitsu: Belum, baru pembukaan.

Mushasi: APA????.

"Sudah, sudah kalo kamu membacakan berita bisa-bisa sampai besok baru selesai. Oke lanjut." bu Guru meneruskan testnya dan ia melihat Kurita menunjuk tangan untuk test membaca cepat. "Baca ini." lanjutnya.

**Demokrasi model Yunani itu tidak bertahan lama, hanya beberapa ratus tahun. Penyebabnya adalah munculnya konflik politik dan melemahnya kemampuan Dewan Kota dalam memimpin polis. Puncaknya adalah ketika Romawi menyerbu Yunani dan kemudian menjajahnya, yang hal itu menandai runtuhnya demokrasi di Yunani.**

** Sejak runtuhnya demokrasi, bangsa Eropa hidup dalam sistem monarki absolut dalam kurun waktu yang panjang. Kekuasaan yang demikian berlangsung di Eropa hingga menjelang abad ke-19. kekuasaan yang absolut (mutlak) tersebut digunakan oleh raja untuk bertindak sewenang-wenang, sehingga mengakibatkan penderitaan rakyat.**

**Waktu Kurita: 01:01:01.**

"Lambat amat baca, ya sudah duduk." bu Guru menyuruh duduk Kurita.

"Maaf ya bu, saia memang agak rabun (rabun atau hanya bisa mengeja? –plak!)." kata Kurita dengan pandangan murung.

"Ya, sudah gak apa-apa." nada bu Guru terlihat kasian sama muridnya. Ketika ingin melanjutkan test, tiba-tiba seorang masuk.

Guru baru: Excuse me!

Bu Guru: Ya, hmm…. who are you? *mikir-mikir*.

Guru baru: I'm a new teacher in here, Can you tell me where is the Toilet?

Bu Guru: Oh, the Toilet is near the Library.

Guru baru: Thanks of your Information.

Bu Guru: Not problem.

Percakapan itu membuat semua murid yang berada di Aula bingung. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan (bodoh banget sih! *di bom murid Deimon*).

"Hgg….Taki kau tau apa yang dibicarakan bu Guru?." tanya Sena sama Taki karena Sena tau kalo nanya sama Monta akan ngawur jawabannya (tanya sama Taki? Nambah ngawur).

"Ahaha!....pasti bu Guru lagi ngomongin betapa jeniusnya aku. Ahaha!." Taki menjawab sambil berputar seakan perkataannya benar 100% (tuh kan akibatnya nanya sama Taki, nambah ngawur jawabannya).

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, Drama. Ini yang terakhir saya pinta kalian semua bermain dalam Drama!." seru bu Guru.

"APA????!!!#$^&%*&(&(&(&(%$)~….?." Teriak semua murid yang remidi.

"Baiklah tidak ada yang membantah. Ayo kita pergi ke jurang(ngapain?)." seru bu Guru sambil teriak. "Kita mulai." lanjutnya ketika mereka semua sudah sampai.

**Monta: Jadi monyet.**

**Mamori: Tokoh utama (karena belum mengikuti test Bahasa).**

**Taki: Orang gila.**

**Mushasi: Kakek-kakek.**

**Haha Brothers: Pohon, rumput, dan batu.**

**Sena: Lawan main.**

**Yukimitsu: Semak-semak.**

**Kurita: Badut.**

_**Judul: Jangan jatuh dulu!(Huwekk! Judul yang aneh)**_

Mereka sedang berada di ujung jurang, dan sebentar lagi Sena jatuh (ini sungguhan!).

Mamori: Sena jangan jatuh.

Sena: Kenapa? (*dalam hati* _Aku juga gak mau jatuh. Apakah kalo aku jatuh, aku tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa aku harus jadi lawan main?)._

Taki: Ahaha! Ahaha! *loncat-loncat*.

Mushasi: (dengan suara kakek-kakek) kenapa cu? Taki, jangan gila. Kakek malu cu?.

Monta: *garut-garut kepala* MUKYAAA……..

Kurita: *main bola*.

Yukimitsu: Kresek-kresek.

Haha Brothers: Aduh, pegel……!

Mamori: Karena,….

Sena: Apa?

Mamori: Karena saya mau mengambil kue sus yang kamu janjikan.

Sena: Ohhh..*ngasih pake satu tangan * nih.

Mamori: *ngambil kue sus pake dua tangan* terima kasih (gak nyadar kalo melepaskan tangannya dari Sena).

Sena: Kak Mamori!!!!!! Kenapa dilepas!!!! Aaaaaaaaaa…….*Bruk*.

Semua: (*truut tut tut* Nyanyi'in lagu kematian untuk sena pake trompet).

"Gimana, ini? Sena jatuh beneran!." cemas Mamori.

"Nanti ada petugas P3K dibawah, tuh Sena dah diangkat." bu Guru nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah jurang.

"Diangkat ke atas?." bingung Mamori.

"Diangkat sama Ambulan lah! Dia tuh belum mati. Paling pecah doank kepalanya (paling katamu?)." jawab singkat Guru itu.

Dan mereka pulang dengan keadaan lelah sekali kecuali Sena, dia ada dirumah sakit karena jatuh dari jurang setinggi 100 Km. Ohh Tidak! Author lupa sama Ishimaru. Padahal tadi Ishimaru mau dimasukin dalam cerita, ehh kelupaan. Kenapa ya, Ishimaru selalu terlupakan? Author sungguh-sungguh lupa, bukan dibuat-buat Author lupa beneran!. Ya, sudahlah lupakan saja.

**To be Continued to chapter 6.**

Saia akan membalas Review kalian semua:

-RisaLoveHiru: Thanks ya atas nasehatnya memang saia sering juga lupa tentang penulisan tanda ^^. Ni saia tak kasih request mu yg kedua, maap ya saia lama apdetnya karena penyakit saia yang suka males ngetik (^_^). I hope you like!

-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Saia juga kasihan sama Ishimaru.

-kazuazul: Kalo saia di sekolah Deimon, saia pasti dah mati ikut test Olahraga.

-YoshiKitty29: Kalo saia yang paling mendingan adalah renang saia suka banget renang!

-machiko savannah: Saia juga gak bakal lulus kalo ikut test Olahraga (paling bodoh nie anak kalo soal Olahraga).

-just reader 'Monta': Ya, karena ketidakbisaannya melempar bola jadi bola gak masuk-masuk meskipun sedikit lagi.

-Youichi Fitria -Alice-: Kalo Sena yang mati, sayang! Diakan orang yang kusenengi setelah Hiruma *meluk-meluk Sena –plak!*.

-Ryuku S. A .J: *sama-sama geleng-geleng*.

-HirumaYouriLoveJumonji: Saia juga pengen liat gimana badan Kurita kalo kurus *ngebayangin*.

-KOkuryoUma Oni: Salam kenal juga! Bukan perasaan kok, emank nambah sadis ujiannya ^^.

-Kim Tam Chun: Kalo ada test surga, saia ikutlah!!!!!!!!.

Thanks yang udah review! Yang ini direview juga ya! ^^.

**Capek banget!!!!! Pegel tangan saia ngetik, saia rasa nih Fic aneh banget. Maaf ya RisaLoveHiru, saia hanya bisa buat segini. Jadi kalo tidak suka, saia minta maap banget! Maksudmu test Bahasa yang gini? Kalo bukan, maap ya. Akhir kata, saia minta maap kalo ada kata yang kurang berkenan dihati kalian dan minta tolong review kalian, karena review kalian membuat semangat saia kembali ^^. Tolong review ya! Thanks yang udah setia ngeReview Fic saia, review lagi ya. Flame? Boleh kok, asal Flamer tersebut nunjukin bahwa dirinya lebih dari saia. See you to the next Chapter!. Review tolong ya! Karna sangat membantu ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 nih!....maap baru apdet soalnya banyak kerjaan mulai dari disuruh buat sablon sederhana, PR yang berturut-turut, ngegambar (bukan kerjaan klo yang ini!) orang karna aku sangat seneng ^^ pa lagi gambar cewek. Oya saia nie lagi seneng karna saia masuk 10 besar! Hore…tapi, coba klo saia masuk ke kelas lain pasti saia peringkat 1 (nih anak gak puas pa masuk 10 besar?). Gak apalah karna saia cinta kelas ku! * meluk kelas*. Eh! Yang requestnya RisaLoveHiru tadi saia salah buat ya? *digamplak karna gak becus* klo gitu sebagai permintaan maapnya, saia buat nih cerita Merawat Sena! ^^.**

**Punya ES21 adalah Riichiro Inagaki sensei & Yusuke Murata sensei. Fic? Jangan nanya, pastinya fic ini yang buat Author aneh yang hobi gila-gilaan :p.**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 6: Ujian SMU Deimon, Merawat Sena!**

**Warning:**

**Abal****, ****gaje****, ****gak enak dibaca****, gak enak dimakan (emank makanan?), gak bagus dijual (emank barang), ****garing**** kayak roti kegosongan, ****gak bermutu**** kayak barang rongsokan, ****gak ada bagusnya sama sekali****, ****gak ada lucunya****, ****gak ada humornya****, ****banyak banget kesalahannya****, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca! tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Hari ini sangat indah, cocok dipakai liburan tapi tidak bagi para Guru Deimon ini mereka masih memutar otak mereka untuk bagaimana caranya agar murid-muridnya naik kelas. Bayangkan saja, test bahasa yang kemarin aja semuanya hancur lebur!. Tak lama kemudian sesuatu berbunyi dikantong salah satu guru itu (klakson kah? *ditimpuk*).

Tiiit………tuuuut…bruakkk….agrhhh….dguarrrr….teeet…..klantang…mbekk….mbooo…kwekk…guk….miaw…..treet…kukuruyuk…grawww….(Guru satu ini masang ringtone suara aneh, biasa milih murah *plak).

"Halo? Siapa? Oh Anezaki, jenguk Sena? semua sudah dalam perjalanan ya? oke oke..bye…" Guru ini menjawab dengan kecepatan 3,0 detiknya (hebat!).

"Siapa say?." halah pake manggil say segala nih Guru. Kita panggil Guru B aja.

"Itu say ada salah satu murid masuk rumah sakit." Guru A membalas dengan kata say juga (huweek!!!).

"Ohhh…."

Tringkilingkiling…..tau tau ada sebuah lampu 360 watt di atas kepala Guru B yang membuat kepanasan, eh…gak taunya cleaning servis yang masang lampu terang banget.

"Hei, saya pinjam dulu lampunya ya? aku mau masang ide." kata Guru B kayak orang gila.

"Boleh-boleh." Cleaning servis itu meminjamkan lampu yang tadi hendak dipasang.

"Kok gak nyala-nyala sih?." Guru B sambil menusuk-nusukkan lampu di kepala hingga kepalanya bocor dan darah keluar mengalir *dilempar ke liang lahat*.

"Yaiyalah gak nyala orang belum dicolokin!."

"Ya sudahlah gak usah, eh…say saya punya ide bagus gimana..suisususisusiusisu." Guru B bisik-bisik gak karuan sama Guru A gak tau apa yang diomongin.

Di Rumah Sakit

"Sena kalo gak salah ada dikamar 21, namanya kamar bunga 21 warna, tempat tidur ada 21, TV ada 21, AC ada 21, dan…." Kata Mamori sambil mengingat kamar Sena dan isi kamar Sena semua sampe-sampe ada berapa kecoa pun dia tau.

"Gak usah disebutin semua paling barang yang ada didalam ada 21." kesal Jumonji dengan sikap Mamori yang tambah hari tambah blo'on.

Saat tiba untuk memasuki kamar Sena, ada Guru A dan B menghalangi pintu secara tiba-tiba kayak ninja dan bawa kunai gak tau mau nyerang siapa.

"Kalian boleh masuk, tapi kalian harus……" Guru A & B serempak jawab.

"APAA…..MERAWAT SENA??????." dan saat itu juga mereka semua serempak jawab, ada yang pingsan, ada yang rohnya melayang, ada yang nyiumin mayat yang baru mati, ada yang makan bunga karena mereka semua stress dengan ujian di Deimon.

"Kalian harus bisa merawat Sena, Sena yang akan menilai." lanjut Guru A & B.

"Bagaimana dengan Sena?." tanya Monta.

"Sena langsung lulus!." Guru A & B menjawab.

"Kalo begitu aku saja yang jatuh." Monta mengeluh kenapa bukan dia yang jatuh.

"Dan kalian harus bisa membuat Sena senang." Mata Guru A kayak iblis hingga membuat Guru B ketakutan dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan bandara 20 kali.

Permulaian, dimulai dari Haha Brothers.

Haha Brothers masuk dengan sangat lemah gemulai. Langkah kakinya yang manis sehingga membuat Sena yang kayak mumi itu terkejut, kaki Sena sampai terbentur ranjangnya.

"Aaaaa…..waaa….riiiii…aaaaaa….." kata Sena terbata-bata. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dibalut kayak mumi, liat cowok pake pakaian perawat lagi.

"Aaa…Sena-chan…mau kami rawat?." haha Brothers mengelus-ngelus tangan Sena yang terbungkus itu membuat Sena menjerit (Author pun ikut jerit).

"Waa..paa..nggill…chan..? dasar…..sa..ya…mas…..ih nnoor..mal..!!!! PERGI!." Sena yang menjerit itu mendorong haha Brothers pake bumbnya tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit dibadannya. "_Aduhh…sakit…tapi, gak apa yang penting mereka dah kudorong_" lanjut Sena dalam hati.

BRUAKKK!!!!!!!!! Dorongan keras sampai haha Brothers terlempar keluar pintu kamar Sena.

"Kau sih terlalu gimana gitu!." apa sih Mamori ini, ngomong gak jelas.

"Saya aja mau muntah liat aku dah muntah 20 karung." Guru A ikut bicara.

"Karna mereka kayak cewek ya, say?." nih Guru manggil say mulu.

"Karna masuk angin!." balas Guru A -_-\/.

Guru A masih sibuk muntah, dan peserta yang ke2 masuk. Dia adalah……..

BRUAKKK………pintu dibanting keras (kasihan tu pintu).

"Hai Sena kita main menangkap bola! Saya bawa alat pelempar bola." Monyet datang dengan menunjukkan bolanya pada Sena.

Monta mulai menghidupkan mesinnya, ehh…Monta malah mencet tombol speed dan menerbangakan ribuan bola. Tentu saja mengenai badannya Sena.

"KYAAA……." jerit Sena.

"Ohh….maap ya Sena, saia keluar dulu…permisi." nada Monta seperti ketakutan karena badannya Sena banyak darah yang keluar akibat itu *dibekep Sena*.

TRAKK…..pintu ditutup sangat keras.

"Ada apa Monta,?." Mamori bertanya padahal dia sendiri melihat itu.

"Tidak,…" kaki Monta bergetar.

"Oke, selanjutnya……" Guru A memotong pembicaraan.

Taki pun masuk sambil berputar-putar kayak orang gila, tanpa sadar Taki menendang Sena hingga terpental jauhhhhhhhhhh sekali.

"Halo Se….kok Sena tidak ada? Mungkin dia kurang Pd untuk melihat betapa gentlenya aku. Ahaha!." sambil melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan dan Taki sok memuji dirinya segala (huwek!). Taki pun keluar dari kamar itu karna Sena gak ada.

"Bagaimana?." tanya Mamori.

"Sena gak ada dikamarnya, ahaha!." lagi-lagi taki berputar-putar.

"Kamu menendang Sena tadi!!!." jerit Guru B.

"Ohh…….saya gak tau! Ahaha!." Taki tetap saja ceria.

"Hei liat, untuk saja Sena sudah dibawa kembali pake Ambulan." Guru B nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Ambulan.

Setelah Sena dibawa ke kamar, selanjutnya adalah Mushasi yang membawa peralatan bangunan seperti, papan, paku, pukul, dan masih banyak lagi yang dibawanya. Apa yang ingin Mushasi lakukan?.

"Hai Sena…." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Mushasi.

BRAKK…BRUUK…TRAKK…DARR…TUNG…TUNG….Mushasi membuat sesuatu untuk Sena.

"HGGGG…….?" terkejut melihat yang dibuat Mushasi.

"Ini hadiah untuk mu, peti klo-klo saja kamu mau mati." Mushasi enteng bicara.

"HAAAAAAAAH….?" jerit Sena meskipun suaranya seperti ditahan karna badannya kayak mumi.

Mushasi pun keluar dari kamar Sena dan mengatakan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau dengan hadiahku." katanya lemas.

"TENTU SAJA MANA ADA ORANG YANG MAU DI HADIAHKAN PETI MATI" teriak semua yang ada disana.

Selanjutnya Yukimitsu, dia masuk kamar dengan membawa buku setebal 2000 halaman. Apa yang akan dilakukan?.

"Hai Sena, saya akan membacakan buku untuk mu. Ada….bla..bla..bla." senyum Yukimitsu dan memulai membacanya sampai 5 jam dia membacakan untuk Sena. Sena pun tertidur pulas (dongeng ya?).

Karna Yukimitsu melihat Sena tertidur, diapun langsung keluar.

"Hah, dia ter….hei kalian kenapa?." bingung Yukimitsu karna melihat mereka ikut tertidur.

Yukimitsu sudah membangunkan mereka semua, dan selanjutnya Kurita yang masuk. Dan tiba-tiba……..

"Huawaaaaaa…..Sena….kau baik-baik saja…? Kau tidak apa?." Kurita langsung menindih Sena dan mencubiti Sena terus memeluk Sena hingga Sena yang tadinya tertidur menjadi terbangun dan remuk karna Kurita.

"See…na…?." lanjut Kurita dengan nada sedih melihat Sena remuk karnanya. Lalu Kurita keluar, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah, kasihan Sena karena dia jadi bahan percobaan." Guru A malah kasihan sama Sena bukan sama Kurita.

"Siapa selanjutnya?." tanya Mamori kepada yang lainnya.

"Saya saja, ya." kata seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

Dikamar Sena.

"_Aduh pegel semua badanku._" Sena berkata dalam hati. Sena ingin memegangi badannya tapi sayang terlalu sulit karna badannya masih sakit.

"_Ehh…kok ada buah disini? Padahal tadi gak ada, dan juga gak ada orang yang masuk. Jangan-jangan hantu, _KYAAAAAA………" lanjut Sena dalam hati dan menjerit sekuat tenaga.

Di luar.

"Mana ya si Ishimaru?." semua orang sibuk mencari Ishimaru. Ada yang nyari ditong sampah, ada yang nyari di WC, ada yang nyari di lobang tikus (emank Ishimaru sekecil itu?).

"Aku disini dari tadi." kata Ishimaru polos.

"Kau tidak kelihatan ya." kata semua oarang yang ada disana.

Yang masuk kekamar Sena selanjutnya adalah Mamori. Sambil tersenyum, dia melangkah dengan manisnya.

"Hai Sena bagaimana kabar mu?." Mamori langsung duduk di kasur Sena lalu tersenyum. Sena juga tersenyum meski bibirnya tertutup.

Setelah itu, Sena mulai mau bergerak tapi tidak boleh oleh Mamori, Sena mau tidur diajak bicara, Sena mau ke WC gak boleh, Sena mau makan sesuatu gak boleh, Sena menggerakkan jarinya pun gak diboleh juga, pokoknya kalo Sena mau bergerak pasti tubuhnya ditahan oleh Mamori.

"Sena kamu itu belum sembuh, gimana kalo terjadi sesuatu, giman kalo syarafmu putus, gimana kalo bergerak ada yang patah, gimana kalo terserang penyakit dan, bla..bla..bla.." selalu itu yang dikatakan oleh Mamori kalo Sena bergerak.

Sena mulai gak tahan (yaiyalah! Saia aja gak mau digituin) dan berteriak.

"KYAAAAA……." sekencang-kencangnya dia berteriak. Mamori akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sena.

"Aduh, kenapa Sena berteriak ya?." Mamori memegangi kepalanya karena bingung.

"Mungkin penjagaan mu terlalu ketat." Yukimitsu memberikan solusi pada Mamori.

Saat sedang berdebat, seorang cewek bersepatu roda datang dan membuat suasana yang tadi suram penuh kegelapan menjadi suasana penuh bunga karna teriakannya (hebat!).

"KYAA…ada apa ini? Mana Sena? Aku mau jenguk." tanya Suzuna bingung kepada mereka semua.

"Didalam. Sudahlah, kamu gak bakal….." Mamori bicara pada Suzuna tanpa sadar Suzuna sudah masuk ke kamar Sena dan keluar membawa Sena.

"APAAA……..?" semua terkejut karna Cuma Suzuna yang membuat Sena sembuh (sama Suzuna aja, baru sembuh. Ckckck….).

"Kook…bii…sa…" Monta angkat bicara.

"Kok bisa? Saya Cuma ngomong jalan-jalan yuk, dianya langsung bangkit. Apa Sena sudah sembuh?." ehh, malah Suzuna tanya balik. Akhirnya mereka semua pun pingsan ditempat karena lelah dan bingung.

**To be continued to chapter 7.**

Saia akan membalas Review kalian. Maap hanya sebagian saja ^^

-Machiko Savannah: Ishimaru pasti dikira hantu.

-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Bagi Mamori, kue sus lebih berharga dari Sena.

-YoshiKitty29: Mungkin aja *digiles Sena juga*

-Fa Hanashiro Ukitake: Sena punya kekuatan.

-RisaLoveHiru: Kamu ini memang orang yang sangat 200X berguna buat saia, makasih!. Map salah buat, nih saia buat sebagai perimintaan maap.

-Kim Tam Chun: Ngg….gk tau! *digamplak*

-HirumaYouriLoveJumonji: Anak murid disekolah Deimon memang banyak yg aneh.

-just reader 'Monta': Maksudnya p..?

-just reader: *ikut kabur sama-sama*

Thanks yang udah review, ini juga direview ya! ^^

**Maap telat apdet, maap saia gak bisa menuhin permintaan RisaLoveHiru, maap saia….*dipukul karna minta maap mulu*. Saia buat ini sambil dengerin melodi dari YNGWIE MALMSTEEN - Far Beyond the Sun, yang versi Violin dan yang aslinya pake gitar. Aduh, bagus banget! Pengen bisa bergitar kayak YNGWIE MALMSTEEN (mimpi!). Ada yang suka? Ya udah saia tutup denga meminta kalian sumbangan review this story, Flame? Terserah kalo si Flamer itu lebih baik dari saia. Rnr please! Karna sangat membantu ^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahaha…Author nan gaje nih come back with chapter 7! Sepi nih dirumah semuanya pergi kecuali aku. Karna pengen banget buat Fic, jadi aku gak ikut pergi ke Baturaja. Yaiyalah gak ikut, nginep. Ya sudahlah jangan dipikirin Author yang hobi curhat ini, oke kali ini saia gak ngebahas soal test kita akan ngintip dikit liburan sehari yang gak boleh disia-siakan!. Kita mulai ceritanya!!!!!!!!!!**

**ES21 punyanya Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata. Fic nan gaje ini di buat oleh Author gila (gak usah diurusin nih anak).**

"**Congratulation!"**

**Chapter 7: Ujian SMU Deimon, Liburan!**

**Warning:**

**Abal****, ****gaje****, ****gak enak dibaca****, ****gak bagus**** dijual (emank barang), ****garing**** kayak roti kegosongan, ****gak bermutu**** kayak barang rongsokan, ****gak ada bagusnya sama sekali****, ****gak ada lucunya****, ****gak ada humornya****, ****banyak banget kesalahannya****, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Sama seperti biasa, suasana masih terbawa suasana liburan. Murid sekolah Deimon yang remidi ini akhirnya bisa merasakan liburan juga setelah sekian lama menunggu untuk dibolehkan liburan (kayak lagu ya, sekian lama aku menunggu). Hari ini hari yang tidak boleh disia-siakan, yuk kita liat bagaimana liburan mereka.

Liburan Mamori.

Tap..tap..tap...seorang cewek turun dari tangga menuju ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton tv dan mengambil sedus kue sus berbagai rasa, ada rasa buah rambi, selentik (buah selentek ini, sering ada di SD saia), jeruk, kacang ijo, kunyit, jahe, laos, bawang (ini bumbu dapur?) dan kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Ah aku mau nonton dulu ah." kata Mamori.

Tiit…

_Pemirsa ada seorang anak mencuri kunci jawaban saat UN, anehnya bukan jawaban UN yang diambil tapi kunci gudang yang berisi tentang jawaban dari soal UN. Entah apa tujuannya mencuri kunci gudang._

Tiit…

_Hai, Spongebob apa kau sudah selesai dengan ujiannya?_

_Patrick, aku gagal lagi. Padahal ini test yang ke 969.000._

Tiit…

_Apa yang kau lakukan Ueki? Kalo kau menggunakan kekuatannmu padanya, kamu bisa kehilangan bakatmu!._

_Kau terlalu berlebihan Ai, toh aku tidak apa-apa waktu bakatku hampir hilang._

_Itu karena kau menang darinya _(Author lupa namanya, yang pernah menelan Robert Haydn itu) _belajarlah untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu!_

"Apa tidak ada acara lain! Dari tadi tentang belajar mulu bosen aku." keluh Mamori yang sedang makan muncrat-muncrat kesana kemari sampe kena wajah Ayah & Ibunya.

"Mamori, kalo makan itu jangan muncrat-muncrat." Ibu Mamori menasehatinya.

"Ah, dari pada nonton mendingan aku mutar kaset aja." Mamori mengambil kasetnya yang berjudul 'Anak Durhaka' tapi, sayang tuh kotak kasetnya berlumuran percikan kue sus dari mulut Mamori *di lempar ke sumur*. Lalu Mamori langsung duduk di sofa.

_Oh anak ku, kau jahat sekali._

_Ibu yang jahat, kenapa aku disuruh sekolah _(anak ini gila atau aneh sih?)_._

_Itu karna Ibu sayang padamu, anak ku. Ibu ingin kau pinta dan rajin belajarr._

Tit…

"Aduh aku bisa gila gara-gara dari tadi denger tentang belajarrr….mulu! Aaaaaa." teriak Mamori dan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena tidak tahan dengan nasibnya (kacian).

Liburan Haha Brothers.

"Lo mau apa? Hah! Nantangin gue? Gak malu apa?." Jumonji memulai pembicaraan. Sepertinya mereka bertiga ada masalah sama seseorang.

"Iya, gak malu! Nantangin kami ye? Berani banget lo." lanjut Kuroki yang matanya hampir keluar gara-gara marah besar (segitunya?).

"Dasar, lo gak tau siapa kami? Gak tau malu!." dilanjutkan lagi oleh Togano yang juga marah-marah sama seseorang.

Lalu teman orang yang jadi sasaran empuk buat dipukuli oleh Haha Brothers pun datang. Teman orang itu pun membela.

"Kalian yang gak tau malu! Masa' berkelahi sama anak SD?." katanya membela temannya yang sudah babak belur kayak ditinju dan diremuk oleh Ade Rai. Matanya keluar sebelah, tangannya masuk kedalam kaleng, wajahnya seperti tidak dikenali lagi, aduh kacian tuh anak (saia gak bisa ngebayangin).

"DASARRRR….." geram Haha Brothers kepada ke2 anak SD itu, ya ampun yang satunya udah babak belur, ehh…yang satunya lagi mau nyusul.

Liburan Sena, Monta, dan Taki.

Sena dan Monta berjalan menuju rumahnya Taki karena mereka berjanji akan jalan-jalan bersama. Entah kemana, karena waktu itu mereka salah masuk tempat. Mereka mau ke rumah makan yang gelep-gelepan gitu, ehh…malah masuk diskotik. Halhasil mereka bertiga mabok, ehh…taunya tuh diskotik udah dikerumuni Polisi kasihan amat tuh mereka.

Tok..tok..tok..pintu pun diketuk dan yang membukanya…..

"Ya, siapa? Ehh…Sena dan Monta silahkan masuk." Suzuna mempersilahkan masuk tamunya itu.

"Terima kasih Suzuna, tidak usah." kata Monta bijaksana.

Setelah menunggu Taki sampai 3 jam entah apa yang dia lakukan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan.

"Ahaha, kita mau kemana?." tanya Taki muter-muter gaje.

"Aku gak tau, ehh..awas nanti masuk kelubang! Itu tuh ada lubang." Sena nunjuk-nunjuk ke lubang yang kayaknya dalem banget. Belum beberapa menit diomongin Taki udah jatuh ke liang kubur *dibunuh* maksudnya jatuh ke lubang.

"Ehh, Taki! Ya jatuh deh tu orang idiot. Gimana nih Monta?." Sena pun meratapi nasibnya Taki yang jatuh kelubang. Padahal, tulisannya tuh gede banget! Buta kali yeee?.

"Ibu, kenapa aku di belikan ikan?." ada seorang anak kecil merengek-rengek.

"Kan kau yang pinta?."

BRUUUAKK……ikan jatuh kelubang juga, kasihan nasib si Taki dan si Ikan itu.

"Huwaaa…………" anak kecl itu pun menangis.

"Tinggalkan saja Taki, yuk jalan." jawab Monta yang jahat banget ninggalin temennya meskipun dia idiot.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang nangis tadi datang dan mencubiti Monta, terus memeluknya, menamparnya, pokoknya anak itu gemes sama Monta (apa coba yang harus digemesin sama Monta? Kok bisa ya?).

"Apa-apaan kau ha?." berontak Monta dan melepaskan sesuatu yang ada dibadannya.

"Ibu monyetnya keren dia bisa bicara! Ibu, bolehkan aku memeliharanya? Aku janji akan aku kasih makan soalnya monyetnya ajaib bisa bicara." pinta anak kecil itu dengan mata berbinar-binar kayak Shincan.

"Boleh, ayo Ibu aja yang bawa kan monyetnya besar. Dan ibu juga bawa rantai untuk mengikatnya." Ibu dari anak itupun mengikat Monta dan menyeretnya pulang.

"KYAA…apa ini? Sena tolong aku!!!! Apa kau dengar?." teriak Monta percuma karena Sena sedang bersama Suzuna.

"Maap ya Monta, aku ada urusan sama Suzuna." jawab Sena seada-adanya pada Monta yang malang sekali nasibnya. Itulah hukum karma, Monta tidak peduli sama Taki, Sena pun tidak peduli padanya.

"TIDAAAKK……" Monta berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

Liburan Mushasi.

Tap..tap..tap..krek...Mushasi datang menjenguk Ayahnya yang ada di rumah sakit. Mushasi sepertinya membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus disebuah kantong berwarna hitam untuk siapakah? Yap anda benar! Bungkusan itu untuk ayahnya. Mari kita tengok-tengok yang dilakukan Mushasi.

"Selamat siang Ayah! Apa kabar ayah?." sapanya dengan tebaran senyum yang luas tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia tersenyum tetap aja kayak kakek-kakek *dikubur hidup-hidup*.

"Siang, ayah baik kok." balas sapaan yang diberikan anaknya tapi, sepertinya kalo diliat-liat mereka seperti seumuran *dibakar dan dilempar ke jurang*.

"Ini, aku bawakan sesuatu untuk Ayah! Pasti suka." dengan rasa kepercayaan dirinya dia masih menebar senyum.

"_Apakah isinya buah? Kuharap begitu. _Apa itu?." Ayahnya Mushasi berkata dalam hati dan berharap isinya adalah buah dan untuk meyakinkannya, ia bertanya kepada Mushasi.

"Saya bukakan ya?."

Deg…

"_Ayo! Buah-buah…_" dengan penuh harapan dan mata berbinar-binar untuk mengharapkan buah.

Deg…

"Ini paku, palu, cangkul, papan, paku payung, paku beton, kaca, dan…" Mushasi menunjukkan sesuatu yang dibawanya dan langsung dipotong oleh Ayahnya.

"Kau pikir Ayahmu ini kuda lumping? Kau bawakan alat-alat bangunan? Kau mau Ayah memakannya?." teriak Ayahnya gaje.

"Kalo Ayah mau, kenapa tidak?." kata Mushasi sepolosnya dan sejujurnya.

"Kau……" geram Ayahnya.

Liburan Yukimitsu.

"Manabu, kau sedang apa di kamar?." tanya Ibu Yukimitsu dari bawah dan menuju kamar Yukimitsu.

"Seperti yang Ibu lihat, aku mengerjakan soal-soal 60 tahun yang lalu." jelas Yukimitsu sedikit ngedumel. Bayangkan saja di mejanya bertumpuk 168 buku. Wah…wah..wah..

"Ini Ibu bawakan 20 buku lagi yang tahun 1935, jadi kamu harus mengerjakan soal 75 tahun yang lalu ya!." senyum Ibunya walaupun gak ada bagusnya *di lempar ke sumur* dengan ceria + cengir-cengir (seneng ya?).

"Apa? Buku yang Ibu kasih 1 minggu yang lalu aja belum selesai! Ibu tambah lagi? Aduh pusing kepalaku." tiba-tiba Yukimitsu pingsan ditempat yang membuat Ibunya khawatir setengah mati terus disusul oleh Ibunya (?).

Liburan Kurita dan Hiruma.

"Hi..Hi..Hiruma..kau ingin mengajakku kemana?." tanya Kurita merinding karena tiba-tiba dia dibawa kabur waktu makan siang. Ya, orang tuanya sih kagak berani wonk dia setan *ditembak*.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke toko sialan ini! Kekeke…" cengir Hiruma (ato mala ketawa?) ala setannya.

"Inikan…" kata-kata Kurita terputus saat melihat sebuah toko yang ditunjuk Hiruma.

"Hei kau kepala botak sialan! Mana Machine Gun terbaru yang ku pesan kemarin?." bentak kasar oleh Hiruma kepada penjual yang memang botak banget ampe kepalanya bisa buat berkaca! Pokoknya kinclong banget.

"Ini di…di..a..pak…" jawab pak botak itu ketakutan dan mengeluarkan keringat sebakul (hah?).

"Kekeke….ayo pergi gendut sialan! Sekarang kau mau kemana?." ajak Hiruma yang sedang membawa senjatanya yang baru.

Sampai ditempat yang Kurita inginkan.

"Kau…gila ya? ke tempat makanan manis sialan ini?." Hiruma terkejut melihat sebuah toko kue, biasa Hiruma kan benci kue.

"Wah…kue….! BRAKK…BUUK..TRAAK.." sergap Kurita yang tiba-tiba masuk ke toko itu dan merampas beberapa kue yang mau dimakan maupun yang belum dimakan sehingga membuat semua ricuh gak karuan sampe-sampe ada yang muter-muter sambil jerit-jerit.

"Kau..orang gila kenapa ada disini! Sembarangan memakan kue kami!." marah seorang Manager toko kue itu yang berusaha menghentikan Kurita. Halhasil, tetap tidak bisa.

Seseorang pun datang menghampiri Hiruma, sepertinya orang yang menghampiri Hiruma itu adalah pegawai toko kue itu.

"Mas..mas..itu temen mas?." seorang pegawai toko itu bertanya kepada Hiruma dengan nada marah (mau nyari mati ya?).

"Enak aja lo ngomong sembarangan! Masa' gue temenan sama orang aneh kayak dia? Lo gak tau ya siapa gue?." Hiruma membela apa yang dikatakan mas-mas yang ingin nyari mati itu.

"Saya tau kok, maap telah mengganggumu permisi tuan." akhirnya mas itu pun sadar kalo dia ingin nyari mati dengan setan jahannam itu.

"_Si gendut sialan itu bikin malu aja! Untuk aja aku gak bilang temenan sama si gendut sialan itu._" gumamnya dalam hati dan langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

**To be continued to chapter 8**

Sama seperti yang saia lakukan, saia akan membalas review kalian maap hanya sebagian, soalnya dikejar waktu di warnet ^^.

-Fuuki Inchou Ange: Kamu suka gambar? Aku sangat suka!.

-Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl: Tentu Sena yang lulus!

-RisaLoveHiru: Kalo Mamori yang lulus, bakal gak seru. Thanks ya atas peringatannya *peluk-peluk*

-just reader 'Monta': Gak apa-apa, sebelum minta map, saya juga dah maapkan.

-mayumikarinzLoveWorld: Thanks ya dah review ^^.

-Youichi Fitria -Alice-: Klo pun ada, paling dibunuh oleh KepSek gara-gara pacaran mulu.

-Devilish Cutie: Thanks ya dah semangatin ^^.

Thanks ya yang udah review. Tolong ini juga direview ya! makasih….

**Libur tlah tiba! Hore! Hore! Hore! Senengnya libur ^^ meski begitu, aku harus belajar untuk semester nanti. Liburan ini membosankan karena saya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan, mohon maap kalo nih cerita makin hari makin gaje makin gila (itu menurutku). Dan akhir kata saia mohon review ya! karena sangat membantu. ngeFlame? Boleh asalkan si Flamer itu lebih baik dari saya!. Tolong review…….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maaf telat apdet, maap sekali…, maap ya, maap ya, ma…*ditembak readers*. Oya saya beritahu satu hal lagi, ini adalah ****the last chapter**** jadi buat yang ngereview chapter terakhir, terima kasih ya ^^. Maap banget cerita saya garing banget dan gak lucu. Tapi, saia akan berusaha Kita langsung mulai aja yukz!**

**ES21 punya Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata, saia hanya pinjam charanya saja entar kubalikin lagi kok! Saya takut dihakimi nantin. Tolong jangan bunuh saia! Saya bukan pencuri kok! Ma… *dibunuh*.**

"**Congratulation!"**

**The last Chapter (8): Ujian SMU Deimon, Bagi rapot!**

**Warning:**

**Abal****, ****gaje****, ****OOC (maybe)****, ****gak enak dibaca****, ****gak bagus**** dijual (emank barang), ****garing**** kayak roti kegosongan, ****gak bermutu**** kayak barang rongsokan, ****gak ada bagusnya sama sekali****, ****gak ada lucunya****, ****gak ada humornya****, ****banyak banget kesalahannya****, dan gak ada mereknya (?).**

**(yang gak suka, gak usah baca, tombol "Back" masih menunggu)**

**~~ooooOOOoooo~~**

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa bagi murid-murid Deimon sekalian. Kenapa? Karena murid sekolah Deimon akan menerima hasil belajar mereka yang biasa disebut 'Bagi Rapot'. Tapi, tidak untuk murid yang mengikuti remidial. Karena mereka takut mereka bakal tidak naik kelas! Apalagi mereka selalu gagal dalam mengikuti ujian remedial.

TEEEEETTTTTTTTTT…bel sekolah pun bunyi sekencengnya yang membuat sakit telinga.

"Aduh… apakah aku bakal naik kelas?." kata Monta gemetaran.

"Sena sih enak, dia pasti bakal naik kelas." iri Jumonji.

"Aaahaa….." Sena tertawa kecil padahal….*dilempar duluan sebelum ngomong*.

Guru pun mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Keributan yang tadi menyelimuti mereka, sekarang kesunyian menghapus tawa mereka (kejem banget ya?).

"Oke kita akan mengumumkan hasil belajar kalian selama setahun. Juara pertama adalah…." teriak guru itu.

Deg…

Deg…

"RAIMON TARO…" lanjut guru itu yang mulai berteriak.

GUBRAK…. Semua orang pingsan. Apalagi makhluk yang selalu berada diperingkat satu langsung pingsan+mimisan. Semua berkata tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya! Ehh… didengarnya, bahkan guru gak tau apa yang ia bicarakan (?) (Author pun gak percaya). Mari kita simak, apakah memang benar terjadi?.

"Eh… denger dulu! Jangan langsung pingsan gitu! RAIMON TARO JUARA PERTAMA DARI BELAKANG….selamat ya! kamu juara pertama dari belakang." seru bu guru menjawab simple dan plus very happy! Sampe-sampe ngucapin selamat sama Monta (jahat!).

GUBRAK…. Sekali lagi mereka pingsan. Tapi, kali ini peringkat pertama berbangga setengah mati! Dia merasa, dia akan mendapat juara pertama lagi.

Setelah berlangsung lama, para murid satu pun selesai bagi rapot. Mari sama-sama liat hasilnya: (satu kelas berjumlah 40 orang)

Peringkat ke 20 : Sena Kobayakawa,

Peringkat ke 36, 37, 38: Haha Brothers,

Peringkat ke 245 (?) : Natsuhiko Taki.

Setelah kita melihat pembagian rapot kelas satu, mari kita liat pembagian rapot kelas dua.

"Selamat siang anak….anak…!." seru guru yang masuk itu.

"SIANG…BU….." jawab murid kelas dua dengan semangat. Sepertinya tidak sabar lagi.

"Hari ini kita akan bagi rapot, mari kita umumkan peringkat kesatu *buka buku* err… pe…ringkat…ke satu…Hi…Hiru..ma…Yo…ichi." ibu itu begetar saat membacakan peringkat kesatu (atau malah takut?).

Semua orang bertepuk dengan senyum yang terpaksa. Ada bertepuk sapai berkeringat, ada yang sampai kencing, ada yang pingsan. Ya, biasa Hiruma pasti peringkat satu dan ternyata semua nilainya A *tepuk-tangan* hebat…hebat…

Kita liat hasil yang lainnya…

Peringkat ke 5: Manabu Yukimitsu,

Peringkat ke 10: Anezaki Mamori,

Peringkat ke 30: Musashi,

Peringkat ke 39: Ryokan Kurita.

Skip langsung pulang

TING…TONG…kok bunyi bel yang biasa dirumah? Kita ganti jadi TEEEEETTTTTTTTTT… dan bel sekolah pun bunyi tanda pulang. Kasihan murid-murid Deimon, banyak yang nangis dari pada ketawa. Tapi, ada satu orang yang ketawa! Siapa dia?.

"Ahaha…..aku jeniuskan!." kata Taki muter-muter.

"Kakak! Nilai jelek kok dibanggakan ?." marah Suzuna yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Taki.

Dan itulah satu-satunya orang yang berbahagia atas nilainya yang jelek. Dari pada ngurusin dia, mendingan kita kembali aja.

Setelah semua pulang, Sena yang loyo dan takut kena marah ibunya karna nilainya (tenang, yang penting naik –dibunuh-) kini ia nyasar entah kemana. Dan akhirnya ia terbawa ke tempat yang entah apa namanya (?) seperti kumpulan toko musik, seperti Mall, tapi hanya berisi toko musik, dan bunyi musik, tapi bukan diskotik.

"Dii…ma…na…ini…?." tanyanya bingung melihat isi Mall itu.

"Pak, bisa tanya ii..ni…di..mana…?." tanyanya sama satpam yang lagi nagkring didepan pintu bergaya sok cool.

"Apa?." responya kepada Sena yang menandakan dia gak budek.

"Bisa tanya dimana ini?." Sena langsung _to the point_ pada pak satpam.

"Ulangi aku gak dengar? Kamu ngomong kecil banget." aduh, jadi tadi bukan respon? Karna tu Mall isi musik semua, mungkin gak kedengeran ya.

Sena pun melihat ada anak memainkan toa, dan Sena pun mempunyai ide. Toa yang dipegang anak itu diambil, lalu anak itu menangis. Batin Sena berkata _"Nangis? Nangislah sana! Yang penting dapat toa."_.

"INI DIMANA?." jeritnya keras sampai yang ada disana menoleh.

"Ohh…adek mau diantar ke pertunjukkan? Mari dek." karna gak kedengeran, dia malah salah denger. Kasian banget Sena.

Sena menepak dahinya dan mencoba bersabar. Sena langsung ditarik oleh Satpam itu ke sebuah Konser. Dan konser itu ternyata AKABA lagi duet sama Maia Estianty! Wow… bisa gosip nih.

"Woi Akaba! Ngapain kamu?." teriak sena dari bawah panggung yang terkejut melihat Akaba bermain gitar.

"Biasa, saya hanya menyamakan nada yang dinyanyikan." kata Akaba menjawab simple tapi tidak mudah dimengerti.

"Dia membuang Mei-chan dan tiba-tiba langsung main." tiba-tiba maia langsung membela apa yang dikatakan Akaba.

"WOI….AWAS LO AKABA GUA POTEL KEPALA LO! LO HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!." Mei-chan langsung angkat bicara dan marah-marah sama Akaba karna melempar dia ke tong sampah.

"_Hah, gak beres banget. Tapi, aku masih bertanya dimana ini? Aku takut, nanti aku kesasar, terus diculik, terus minta tebusan, terus gak ada uang, terus aku dibunuh, terus orang tuaku dibunuh, terus rumah ku dibakar, terus mereka mencuri barang rumah, terus aku mati dan gentayangan, dan…dan…waaa…_(mikirnya jauh amat)._" _batin Sena dalam hati.

Sena pun berjalan-jalan lagi, dan ia menemukan suara yang sepertinya ia kenal. Diapun berjalan menuju suara itu, dan ternyata…

"SS501? WAA….aku fans berat SS501! Ini lagu _'A song calling for you'_ aku suka banget lagu dan video klipnya!." jeritnya senang sama kayak Author yang gila ini –plak-

_Double s... 501, Double s... 501 Double s... 501 Double s...  
__**Hyunjoong**__, moreuneun cheok hago jeom jeom nega deo pyeonhae jigo  
Gakkeum dareun yeoja bogo saljjak gyeot nunjildo hae bogo  
__**Hyungjun**__, ijeh dwin geot gata nega nae yeoja dwil geot gata  
Neodo nae maum al geot gata geureohke mideosseo  
__**Kyujong**__, garago haji mayo garago haji mayo  
Dashi han beon nal bondamyeon_

"Waa…bagus nih! Denger lagi ah." Sena sepertinya menikmati sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ia harus pulang.

_**Ss501**__, la la la la la  
Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga  
__**Youngsaeng**__, lal la la la la  
__**Ss501**__, la la la la la  
Neol bu reu neun noraega ireon noreaga  
__**Youngsaeng**__, lal la la la la_

_**Ss501**__, la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
__**Youngsaeng**__, lal la la la la  
__**Ss501**__, la la la la la  
Ireohke bulleo bwado neol bulleo bwado  
__**Youngsaeng**__, lal la la la la la_

_**Jungmin**__, jebal tteonajineun mara ijen dwae sseoyo  
__**Youngsaeng**__, du beon dashi neun gureon mareun marayo  
__**Kyujong**__, modu chung bunhae ijen naega al geot gatayo  
__**Youngsaeng**__, dashi neun gureon maleun haji marayo_

(Dan seterusnya…)

"Pulang ah, aku takut disini. Pulang ah!." katanya takut dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu meskipun dia masih sangat ingin mendengarkan itu.

Karna Sena orangnya penakut, dia ingin mencoba dirinya pulang ke alam atau habitatnya (?). Saat dalam perjalanan pulang kehabitatnya, ia malah kebawa arus orang mudik (?) eh…maksudnya arus manusia yang menyambar masuk kedalam Mall musik (sebut aja Mall musik). Setelah satu jam nyempel disela badan yang lebih besar darinya, dia malah kedorong masuk ke bak sampah. Ya sudah, diangkut deh tu bak sampah =,=" . Sudah itu kebawa ke tumpukan gunung-gunung indah yang terbuat dari sampah-sampah.

"WAAHH…AKU DIMANA LAGI NIH?." teriaknya terkejut seolah ia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya tapi ia harus percaya!. Dengan baju kumal bau bak pengemis itu merangkak gak kuat dengan apa yang di deritanya.

"Aduh… duduk dulu ah! Capek nih." katanya sembari duduk dipinggiran jalan persis kayak pengemis sungguhan. Bedanya Sena pake baju sekolah kayak pengemis modern gitu.

"Waa…selamatkan diri kalian! Waa…tolong!...pak tolong lepaskan saya!." teriak pengemis yang dipinggir jalan yang sedang lari tergopoh-gopoh untuk menghindari serangan.

"Nak…cepat lari! Ada Pol PP…. selamatkan dirimu nak! Kita harus mempertahankan diri kita meskipun….DGUAARR…." bom tiba-tiba datang dari arah mobil Polisi. Ternyata serangan Pol PP sekarang modern! Pake bom kayak perang.

TUINGG….DGUARR…

"Selamatkan dirimu nak!..." kata pengemis tua itu dan setelah itu dia tergeletak tak berdaya (mati ya? –dibom-).

TUINGG…DGUARR… suara bom kembali terdengar persis kayak lagi perang dulu. Mungkin ini perang juga tapi untuk perang antar pengemis dan Pol PP.

"HIEE…. Kenapa jadi gini? Lari…." Sena pun lari tapi sayang, dia ketahuan oleh Pol PP dan petugas Pol PP segera menangkap Sena tapi, Sena berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya. Dan petugas Pol PP melempar bom pada Sena. Eitss… gak kena tapi, tu petugas Pol PP gak nyerah dan akhirnya petugas Pol PP berhasil menjatuhkan Sena dan…Touch Down…!(?) Sena tertangkap juga. Sayang, bom itu telah terlanjur terlempar dan terkena kepala orang lewat. DGUARR…. Tu orang akhirnya meledak berkeping-keping kayak abu tinggal ditiup melayang deh (?).

"Innalillahi wa innalilahi rojiunn…" kata mereka bersamaan.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan petugas Pol PP mendapatkan Sena, Sena dibawa ke kantor Polisi untuk minta penjelasan.

"Bener pak! Suer tekewer-kewer saya bukan pengemis!." Sena bersumpah dihadapan pak Polisi.

"Gua kagak percaya! Mana buktinya!." teriak Pak Polisi itu sambil menghentakkan tangannya diatas meja.

"Hiee…galak banget! Telpon aja ibuku! Nih aku telpon ya." Sena langsung dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya memencet tombol yang ada dihpnya.

TUUT…TUUT…TUUT…

Sena : Halo ibu….

Ibu : Ada apa Sena?.

Sena : Ibu aku disangka pengemis! Aku takut bu….

Ibu : Cup cup cup… tenang ya!. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kan? Oke ibu mau terkejut dulu. APAA?.

Sena : Ibu segera kesini ya!.

Ibu : Baiklah, ibu akan kesana. Tunggu disitu ya…

TIIT… Sena langsung mematikan hpnya karna dia SayPul (Sayang Pulsa) banget. Ya, biasa baru aja kemaren ngisi pulsa 5 ribu.

Setelah beberapa hari menunggu (?) akhirnya ibunya pun datang. Eh…taunya bukan ibu Sena, malahan ibu L**T* yang ditangkap. Sena masih menunggu, setelah setahun berlalu ibunya pun datang (?).

"Ibu lama bener datang!." marah Sena kepada ibunya itu.

"Baiklah kita langsung ke _Point_nya aja. Apa benar anak ibu pengemis?." tanya pak Polisi itu penasaran.

"ENAK AJA! SEMBARANGAN SAJA KAMU NGOMONG! YA BUKANLAH!." bentak ibu Sena dengan mengangkat kakinya diatas meja pak Polisi itu.

"Ba…ba…iklah kalo begitu! Maafkan saya. Klo begitu kalian boleh pulang." Pak Polisi mempersilahkan pulang mereka. Dan diperjalanan pulang bersama ibunya, Sena melamun dan ternyata ia kesasar lagi -_-". Sungguh malang nasibmu Sena…

"Dimana ini….? A…ku….kesa…sar lagi….! TIDAAAKKK…." Jeritnya sampai menggelegar dunia.

Disisi lain…

"Ayo Sena, kita sudah pulang! Masuk yuk…" ibu Sena menarik Sena karna dia melihat dari tadi dia melamun dan mempersilahkan masuk putranya itu. "Gimana nilai mu? Bagus gak…" tanya ibu Sena dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"UUU…AAA…" tak sadar, ternyata selama perjalanan yang dibawanya itu adalah MONYETT…

"Sena…kenapa kamu berubah menjadi Monyet…waaa…Sena…!." ibunya menangis lebay, air matanya keluar kayak air mancur. Tapi, Monyetnya malah asik makan pisang! Aduh…aduh…

**THE END**

Gomen ne, saia belum bisa bales review kalian…

Saya akan cuap-cuap sebenta ya!

Karna ini chapter yang terakhir, saya berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah memperingatkan saya tentang kesalahan di fic saya.

_Special thanks to: _

_Allah Swt, dan _

_RisaLoveHiru, Kim Tam Chun, Kazuazul, Adecchi Yoshi, __Chrysta Mcdohl De'Troublemaker, HirumaYouriLoveJumonji, Savannah Lovesucks, Fitria-lyss di Fidelina, Ryuku S. A .J, Kazeyana Fami, just reader 'Monta', Chie, Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan, Raiha Laf Qyaza, Mayumi del Procella, Purisshirra, Matsura Akimoto, KOkuryoUma Oni, amelacie, Hana Yamanakatsuki, innelfrr, dan semua yang telah baca…._

**Ah, ini sih kayak kesialan Sena dalam sehari. Karna saia gak punya ide buat humor waktu mau UN, jadi buat kayak gini aja deh! maap ya ficnya tidak memuaskan kalian, Lii-chan pasti akan terus berjuang!**

**Please review minna-san! Supaya saia bisa lebih baik lagi. Flame? boleh kok…asal dia bisa nunjukkin dia lebih baik dari saia! Jika ada kesalahan mohon dikasih tau secara baik-baik. Oke! Rnr please minna-san! Maap jika cerita ini gak lucu, dan GJ abis! Saia maap banget, saya gak terlalu bisa melucu. Tolong review minna-san….**


End file.
